Vies antérieures
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: Lors d'une énième dispute, Ron & Hermione sont envoyés dans leurs vies antérieures où Ron est un chevalier et Hermione, une simple servante. Tout cela leur fera-t-il réaliser leurs sentiments mutuels? RWxHG GWxHP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! **

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction sur un couple que je vénère :P**

**J'ai décidé que je mettais momentanément en pause mes autres fictions pour m'attaquer à Ron & Hermione**

**Ne vous inquiètez pas, je continuerais aussi les autres mais celle là aura la priorité**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez **

**Gossip Monkey**

* * *

**Fiction : Vies antérieures **

**Chapitre 1 :**** Une énième dispute**

« Hermione ! Allez sors de là ! s'impatienta une jeune rousse en tapant des pieds

-Hors de question, couina la dénommée Hermione. J'ai l'air ridicule »

Une brunette de dix-sept ans s'aplatit nerveusement les cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait de longs cheveux en broussailles, des yeux marron et l'air sérieux. Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés à l'aide de barrettes en forme de papillon. Ses dents habituellement plus grandes que la moyenne étaient à présent de taille tout à fait normale. Elle portait une longue robe chocolat avec des franges qui épousait ses formes à merveille.

« Hermione, je te jure que si tu ne sors pas de là tout de suite, je vais m'énerver et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser le sortilège de Chauve-Furie contre toi, menaça la jeune rousse agacée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-Ca va, ça va, je sors, » capitula Hermione

-Maudit banquet ! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Franchement à quoi servait la coopération magique maintenant que Voldemort avait définitivement disparu. En effet, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter l'avait détruit avec brio quelques mois auparavant. Soupirant bruyamment, elle poussa la porte des toilettes des filles et se retrouva face à face avec Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie.

« Je t'en prie ! Ne dis rien ! supplia Hermione

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire. Tu es parfaite

-C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton méfiant

-Bien sûr que oui ! affirma Ginny avec force. Tu en veux la preuve ? Harry ! Ron ! Venez ici !

-Oh ! Non, non, pas Ron, il va se moquer de moi. Il…"chuchota Hermione paniquée

Deux garçons entrèrent, le regard d'Hermione se posa d'abord sur Harry, un garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses yeux verts étincelaient de bonheur à travers ses lunettes rondes. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Ginny et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Hermione détourna son regard pour le poser vers celui qui l'intéressait, Ron, un grand roux dégingandé au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et aux yeux d'un bleu azur profond. Il lui sourit, puis se figea, la bouche grande ouverte. Prise au dépourvue, Hermione se figea à son tour et rougit. Qu'il était beau dans sa robe de soirée bleue et noire qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux océan. La brunette détailla chaque courbes de son visage, ses lèvres parfaites dont elle avait envie de s'emparer, son visage fin et ahuri qu'elle avait envie de prendre entre ses doigts, et enfin, ses yeux d'une profondeur si puissante qu'elle s y perdait. Elle descendit vers le torse du rouquin étonnamment musclé, la robe de soirée moulait ses formes harmonieusement et parfaitement si bien qu'Hermione en oublia tout autour d'elle, de son propre nom au lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il n'existait plus que lui, seul au monde.

Les visions et les fantasmes auxquels elle était sujette en sa présence se manifestèrent avec intensité, les baisers, les caresses, les nuits de parfaite harmonie…

Une passion si ardemment cachée, aujourd'hui dévoilée. Oh oui ! Elle le rêvait. Mais tout ce ci n'était que le fruit de son imagination immodérée et cela n'existerait jamais. Respire… se disait-elle

Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et étouffa un éclat de rire moqueur :

« Hermione, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda le Survivant d'un ton faussement inquiet

-Oui, je vais…bien, tu disais, bégaya Hermione en tentant d'adopter un ton détendu

-Je disais que tu étais très jolie et que CERTAINS garçons voudront sûrement te croquer et céder à la tentation… se moqua Harry en lançant un regard significatif à Ron qui restait toujours figé dans le même état d'hébétude

-Oh ! Merci, » répondit la brunette, en rosissant légèrement

Fixant toujours Ron qui était immobile, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Ginny. Il lui chuchota quelques mots rapides à l'oreille. Ginny éclata d'un rire franc, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et se rapprocha de son frère. Hermione haussa un sourcil, méfiante. Que préparaient-ils ces deux diables ?

D'une voix forte et intelligible, Ginny s'adressa à Ron :

« Elle est jolie, ce soir Hermione, pas vrai Ron ? »

Hermione rougit violemment. Son cœur palpitait contre sa poitrine, elle fut soudain très intéressée par ses pieds, elle n'osait croiser le regard du jeune rouquin, de peur qu'il lui éclate de rire au nez, mais au lieu de cela, le rouquin devint blanc et balbutia mal à l'aise

« Tu es…

-Herrrmioneûh, » coupa une voix joviale

Qui osait interrompre ce moment, qu'elle le tue ! Ron allait lui dire quelque chose… La brunette se retourna prête à hurler sur celui qui avait osé interrompre son rouquin. Et elle tomba nez à nez avec Vicktor Krum.

« Vicktor, que fais-tu là ? demanda Hermione surprise en le serrant dans ses bras

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, le professeur MacGonagall m'a invité à ce banquet pour les relations internationales, » répondit le bulgare en souriant

Derrière eux, Ron se renfrogna et marmonna :

« Manquait plus que ce crétin de Bulgare »

Hermione l'ignora ostensiblement et se lança dans une grande conversation avec Vicktor au sujet de la Bulgarie. Furieux, Ron sortit à grands pas des toilettes, suivi de près par Harry et Ginny qui lancèrent un regard méprisant au jeune bulgare. Hermione, haussa les sourcils, étonnée d'un tel comportement et dit à Vicktor

« Tu veux bien m'excuser une minute

-Oui, bien sûrrr," répondit le bulgare.

Elle sortit à son tour et vit Ron plaqué au sol par Harry et Ginny. Le rouquin poussait des jurons et se débattait en hurlant comme un fou :

« Lâchez-moi ! Bandes d'abrutis ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, lâchez-moi ! » s'égosillait-il

Harry qui tenait fermement le bras de Ron, lui prit sa baguette et fit signe à Ginny de le lâcher. Ron se leva, brusquement, lançant des regards mauvais à Ginny.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe, s'écria Hermione avec colère

-Ce qui se passe ?! cracha le jeune homme avec un rire forcé. A toi de me le dire ! Que fait-il ici ?

-Il est ici pour le banquet, rétorqua Hermione sèchement

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il est ici pour te voir et tu le sais très bien ! s'exclama le jeune homme, furieux

-Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, demanda Hermione étonnée par la colère du rouquin. En sept ans, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses traits étaient déformés par la haine.

-Le problème c'est que…hésita le rouquin. C'est que ses intentions ne sont pas très nobles.

-Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama Hermione stupéfaite.

-Enfin, tu es stupide ou quoi ? s'agaça le rouquin. Tu sais très bien que tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher avec toi !

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria la jeune fille outrée par les paroles de son ami. Vicktor n'est pas comme ça ! Et puis de toute façon, cela ne te concerne, c'est mes affaires. Et maintenant dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! »

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots sans y penser. Mais à présent c'était trop tard… L'expression du rouquin lui transperça le cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses traits s'affaissèrent sous le signe d'une douleur intense. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mauvais

« Ron, je ne voulais…commença Hermione, les larmes aux yeux

-Au moins, c'est clair, répliqua Ron d'une voix rauque

-Attends, je t'en prie, Ronald… supplia Hermione qui pleurait désormais

-Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, » répondit le rouquin d'un ton sec

Il tituba, tentant de s'enfuir, loin de cette douleur qui le brûlait. Mais un bras le retint. Il s'apprêtait à le repousser de toute la force dont il était capable.

« Un problème Mr Weasley ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui lui tenait fermement le bras.

- Non Monsieur, aucun, répondit le rouquin dont les oreilles devenaient cramoisies.

- Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore en fixant Hermione d'un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous vous avons entendu hurler depuis la Grande Salle ? Vous avez effrayé nos invités ! »

Hermione rougit de honte. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se conduire avec si peu de dignité et sans aucune retenue. Elle s'était toujours répété d'agir rationnellement pour compenser les crises de colère de Ron. Mais tout cela était plus fort qu'elle…

« Je suis désolée Monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus, répondit la brunette mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Miss Granger », répliqua Dumbledore

Hermione poussa un gémissement. Le directeur était si effrayant. Des flammes de déception et de colère dansaient dans ses yeux bleus. Il se tourna vers Ron et demanda d'un ton froid :

-Mr Weasley, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix faible et emplie de tristesse

-Bien, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire, soupira Dumbledore. Dans mon bureau maintenant ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle était tellement choquée qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver dans le bureau d'un professeur et encore moins du directeur. Quant à Ron, il se leva et d'un pas lourd, suivit le directeur sans broncher.

Harry, Ginny et Vicktor qui avaient suivi la scène, tentèrent de protester contre l'injustice qui s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux.

« Vicktor, veuillez retournez dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry et Ginny, suivez-nous, vous nous serez bien utiles, » dit Dumbledore en leur lançant un sourire complice.

Hermione lança un regard d'appel à Harry qui lui répondit en un sourire d'excuse. Ils suivirent donc le professeur Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Des tas d'élèves se mirent à chuchoter avidement à leur passage. Les rumeurs iront bon train pensa Hermione exaspérée.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle allait se faire renvoyer. Elle le sentait…

« Amortentia, » déclara le directeur alors qu'ils arrivaient à la gargouille qui donnait accès à son bureau.

Celle-ci s'anima et s'écarta pour laisser apparaître des escaliers en colimaçon. Harry et Ron les montèrent d'un pas hâtif, tandis que Ginny et Hermione s'étaient figés, une expression inquiète sur leurs visages.

« Un problème ? s'enquit Dumbledore qui redescendait les marches

-Professeur, veuillez m'excusez, osa Ginny. Mais cette dispute me semble…

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger Miss Weasley », coupa le directeur d'un ton tranchant.

Ginny voulut protester mais Hermione lui ferma la bouche avec son doigt

« S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas avoir plus d'ennuis »

Traînant des pieds, les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent les marches et entrèrent dans le bureau. La pièce était fidèle à son habitude, circulaire, bien éclairée : Le Choixpeau était posé sur une étagère pleine de livres. Le bureau massif était au centre de la pièce. Sur celui-ci étaient posés quelques objets étranges qui bourdonnaient.

Dumbledore s'assit sur son siège et joignit ses mains, un air soucieux sur son visage de vieil homme

« Asseyez-vous tous les quatre », proposa t-il d'un ton poli

Ils obéirent surpris

« Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? reprit le directeur d'un ton triste.

-Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne comprends où vous voulez en venir, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Je vous parle de vos disputes incessantes avec Mr Weasley. J'aurais pensé qu'après ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers temps, vous auriez appris à…relativiser, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton calme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! déclara Ron qui avait retrouvé la parole. Nous ne verrons plus. »

Hermione sursauta, ses mots l'attaquaient en plein cœur. Comme ça, il avait cru à ce qu'elle avait dit. Comment pouvait-il envisager qu'elle pouvait passer une seconde sans lui ? Ce serait comme lui enlever le cœur. Sa respiration devint haletante, son corps se couvrit de sueur. Elle commença à sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant et je suis désolé de ce que je vais devoir faire, mais il faut que vous compreniez, tous les quatre, le fond de cette histoire d'amour.

-Qu'est-ce que… commencèrent-ils en chœur

-Animus Spitu restavit ! » s'exclama Dumbledore

Les corps de nos quatre héros s'effondrèrent, endormis. Dubledore sourit. C'était le seul moyen pour faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione leur amour… Les envoyer dans leurs vies antérieures.

Soudain le professeur MacGonagall entra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur. Elle se figea quelques secondes devant l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil surpris aux quatre Gryffondors allongés sur le sol. Soudain Dumbledore brandit sa baguette magique et hurla :

« Anterior Vitae !

-Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama MacGonagall sur un ton de reproche. Ne me dites pas que vous recommencez à jeter sur nos élèves ce fichu sortilège de vie antérieures !

-Si, avoua Dumbledore avec un sourire coupable

-Mr le directeur, dit MacGonagall exaspérée. Vous n'oubliez pas que si le corps de leurs vies antérieures est blessé, eux aussi.

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas…

-Et si jamais, ils s'en rendent compte, cela pourrait avoir de grandes catastrophes sur l'espace temps et pour eux, plaida le professeur de métamorphose inquiète

-Ils ne seront pas conscients de la réalité de ce qui se passera. Une fois qu'ils seront retournés dans leurs vrais corps, ils auront l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve. Et quand ils seront dans celui de leurs vies antérieures. Ils auront l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu cette vie, donc cela ne sera pas un problème pour l'espace temps, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-Vous êtes sûr, commença la directrice de Gryffondor

-Minerva, répéta le vieil homme d'un ton posé. Ils ne risquent rien et c'est le seul moyen pour leur faire comprendre les réels sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. De plus, Harry et Ginny seront là.

-Bien si vous le dites », consentit le professeur MacGonagall exaspérée.

Elle sortit d'un pas rapide et laissa Dumbledore à ses pensées. Celui-ci regarda le corps inanimé de Ron et marmonna :

« Bonne chance, Chevalier Ronald de Walemby, vous allez en avoir besoin, mais l'amour triomphera


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut **

**Me revoilà pour la nouvelle année **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013 à tous **

**Tout d'abord, merci pour ces gentils encouragements, j'ai été très touchée**

**Je suis très contente que cela vous plaise **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du deuxième chapitre **

**Bisous **

**Gossip Monkey **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres **

**Durmstang, Bulgarie. An 1200**

« Hermione, nom d'un dragon ! » Réveille-toi ! s'énerva Ginevra en se penchant vers son amie profondément endormie

La dénommée Hermione se leva en sursaut. Elle écarquilla ses yeux chocolat abasourdie.

« Quoi ? Quoi ! s'exclama la brunette hystérique

-Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour de service », rigola Ginevra en secouant doucement ses longs cheveux flamboyants

Hermione rougit. Aujourd'hui, elle était censée travailler pour Messire Vicktor Seeker comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle. Ce crétin prétentieux qui se croyait un homme seulement parce qu'il avait une des baguettes magiques les plus puissantes du royaume et qu'il volait très bien sur un balai. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Elle allait enfin rencontrer le chevalier Ronald de Walemby, le frère de Ginevra. Bien qu'elle connaisse Ginevra depuis des années, elle n'avait jamais rencontré son aîné.

Elle s'était donc contentée des rumeurs du village, comme quoi, il était grand, d'une beauté peu commune, très colérique et maladroit. Mais que malgré tout, il avait grand cœur. Depuis elle ne cessait d'interroger Ginevra sur son frère.

« Comment est-il déjà ? demanda pour la centième fois Hermione en feignant l'innocence.

-Qui ? le chevalier Harry Perceval ? Sais pas, lui répondit la jeune rousse en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne parle pas de lui , mais plutôt de ton chevalier de frère ! s'énerva Hermione

-Ah, lui, s'esclaffa Ginevra. C'est un grand dadais aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs. Mais attends…Laisse-moi réfléchir, je ne te l'ai pas répété une bonne centaine de fois.

-Vas-tu te taire, tu m'énerves ! rétorqua Hermione d'un ton brusque

-Tu sais, Hermione, reprit Ginevra en l'ignorant. A ta place, je ferais attention à ta fougue, Tout le village dit que Messire Vicktor n'a d'yeux que pour toi .

-De nous deux, la plus fougueuse, c'est toi, je te rappelle », répliqua Hermione en retenant un éclat de rire

Ginevra rougit si violemment qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer son visage de ses cheveux. Elle frappa Hermione sur l'épaule et se leva en marmonnant. Hermione savait que Ginevra avait toujours eu un faible pour le chevalier Harry le meilleur ami du chevalier Walemby . Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pour elle, Messire Harry Perceval ne revêtait un intérêt particulier…En revanche Messire Walemby…

« Viens ! l'exhorta Ginevra en la secouant. On va vraiment finir par être en retard… »

Hermione obéit, mais resta plongée dans ses pensées tout le long du chemin qui les menaient vers le château Durmstrang . Elle ne cessait de se demander à quoi ressemblait Ronald. Elle avait tant entendu Ginevra, le traiter d'abruti sans cervelle qu'elle était curieuse. Les différents témoignages qu'elle entendait sur le chevalier de Walemby la laissaient perplexe.

Elle était si absorbée dans ses spéculations qu'elle ne vit pas le grand château qui se dressait devant elle. Durmstrang était haut et imposant. Les hautes tours faisaient plus de dix mètres et rien dans le ciel bleu ne laissaient présager que la journée allait être désastreuse.

« Bon sang ! s'exclama Ginevra en retenant un sifflement d'admiration. Ronald n'avait pas exagéré sur la grandeur de ce machin…Hermione ! Hermione, tu m'entends ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? sursauta Hermione surprise.

-Regarde moi ça, cria Ginevra en pointant sa baguette en direction du pont-levis qui se baissait.

-Oui c'est pas mal, admit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Pas mal ? s'offusqua Ginevra en riant. Viens »

Elle saisit la main de son amie et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cour royale. Des centaines d'enfants jouaient avec animation avec des baguettes miniatures. Des éclairs rouges jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Elles les évitèrent habilement et se dirigèrent vers l'immense porte du château. Une garde en longue robe bleue leur barra le passage. Il brandit sa baguette en un geste menaçant. Ginevra, furieuse, plongea sa main dans sa poche. Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Calme-toi Ginevra, chuchota la brunette paniquée

-Votre identité, brailla le garde la baguette toujours brandie

-Hermione et Ginevra. On vient travailler pour Messire Seeker, déclara Hermione d'une voix calme

-Fallait le dire plus tôt ! grommela le garde en baissant sa baguette

-Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le temps, répliqua Ginevra agacée

-Nev', grouille toi, on a des invités qui veulent voir Seeker », hurla le garde

Ginevra et Hermione lancèrent des coups d'œil surpris au garde qui continuait de s'égosiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles aperçurent une silhouette d'un garçon au visage rond qui traversa la cour à toute vitesse. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il trébucha et s'affala par terre aux pieds d'Hermione. Le garde éclata d'un rire gras :

« Je vous laisse avec ce bon à rien mesdemoiselles. En espérant que vous arriverez à bon port. Seeker vous aimera bien, il adore les jeunes demoiselles, précisément lorsqu'elles sont jolies comme vous.

-Quelle grossièreté ! s'exclama Ginevra avec colère

-Je crois qu'il essayait de nous faire un compliment, dit Hermione en riant.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il manque de subtilité », répliqua la jeune rousse.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le château, Neville sur leurs talons. Les couloirs étaient longs et étroits. Les murs étaient couverts de vieilles pierres, ce qui donnait une atmosphère humide et peu accueillante. Même les chandelles accrochées tout le long ne rassurèrent pas Hermione. Frissonnant, elle se rapprocha de Ginevra

« Super hall d'accueil ! lança Ginevra, ironique

-Je sais, j'ai suggéré à Messire Vicktor de changer la décoration, mais ce genre de choses ne le préoccupent pas, répondit le dénommé Nev' avec un sourire

-A ce propos, coupa Hermione, curieuse comment est Messire Vicktor ?

-Oh lui, on peut le qualifier d'imbécile arrogant sans l'insulter,» répondit Nev' en riant. Tournez à gauche, on arrive à la salle du trône.

Elles s'exécutèrent en discutant silencieusement sur l'intelligence de Messire Seeker. Angoissée, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards autour d'elle. Où étaient ces fichus chevaliers ? Ginevra,, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir le chevalier Harry de la tête. Il était si beau…

« Nous y voilà ! annonça Nev' en montrant du doigt une grande salle éclairée. Désolé de vous laisser, mais je ne tiens pas à assister aux piètres tentatives de drague de Seeker. »

Hermione voulut demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais, Ginevra, la tira par le bras, impatiente. Elles entrèrent dans la salle circulaire à pas lents et mesurés. Elle différait de toutes les autres pièces du château. Le plafond en marbre blanc laissait filtrer les rayons de soleil et ceux-ci ricochaient sur les murs. Ce qui donnait à la salle un aspect resplendissant. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un juron.

« Contente que cela vous plaise Damoiselle ! » fit une voix charmeuse au loin

Hermione sursauta et chercha des yeux son interlocuteur. Elle le trouva, assis sur son trône au milieu de la salle. Le moins que le puisse dire, c'est que Messire Seeker n'était pas beau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène et ils lui tombaient sur le visage. Il affichait un air renfrogné qu'il tentait de mêler avec un sourire charmeur.

« Pas très charmant le Don Juan ! chuchota Ginevra à l'oreille d'Hermione. Même mon abruti de frère a plus de charme que cela.

-Je vous en prie, avancez, déclara Vicktor d'un ton qui se voulait affable

-Nous sommes ravies de vous rencontrer Messire, dit Hermione d'un ton poli en s'inclinant

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement », s'esclaffa Vicktor d'un ton pompeux en baisant la main de la brunette

Ginny tenta de dissimuler son éclat de rire en une quinte de toux. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle allait les faire virer dès leur premier jour.

« Et bien, je dois dire que vous faites honneur aux commérages. Vous êtes d'une beauté…N'est-ce pas Albus ? »

Un vieil homme en robe violette avec une longue barbe argenté et des lunettes en demi-lune, s'avança vers eux, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« Vous avez raison, mais quelles femmes ne trouvez-vous pas jolies ? demanda Albus avec un sourire

-Ah voilà ma faiblesse…soupira Vicktor en se renfrognant

-Il est pathétique, tu ne trouves pas ? chuchota Ginevra à Hermione

-Tais-toi idiote, tu vas nous faire renvoyer ! répliqua la brunette à son amie

- Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît ! s'exclama Ginevra incrédule

-Bien sûr que non, protesta Hermione avec fougue, c'est un idiot. Mais quand même...

-Bien veuillez m'excusez, dit Vicktor d'une voix lourde, mais je me retire dans mes appartements, vous êtes invitées à servir au banquet de ce soir, bien sûr. J'accueille toujours mes nouveaux serviteurs avec pompe.

-Excusez-moi Messire, coupa Hermione avec agacement. Mais ne devions-nous pas travailler avec les chevaliers ?

-Si, si, mais ils sont en mission, je vous prie de les attendre ici avec Albus… Mais je doute demoiselles que vous appréciez nos chevaliers, Walemby et notre cher Harry Perceval manquent de …classe, dit Vicktor en éclatant de rire.

-Non, mais comment oses-t-il insulter mon frère ? s'exclama Ginny alors que Vicktor partait

-Ah, vous êtes la fameuse Ginevra, dit Albus. Votre frère ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet

-Ah…répondit Ginevra gênée

-Votre frère est un très bon chevalier, il a sauvé plusieurs fois, Harry…Il est très impulsif, et parfois colérique mais il…

-Comment est-il ? coupa Hermione excitée come une puce

-Et vous êtes, s'enquit Albus avec curiosité

-Hermione. Messire Walemby, comment est-il ? répéta Hermione qui commençait à s'agacer

-Je connais très peu Ronald, je connais plus Messire Harry »

Hermione tapa du pied, agacée. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait sur la réserve quand on parlait de Ronald de Walemby. Etait-il si horrible que cela ? Elle ne cessait de visionner dans sa tête, la description que Ginevra lui avait faite ! Grand, roux, aux yeux bleus…

« Aidez-moi Albus ! » Dépêchez-vous !" hurla quelqu'un

Un jeune brun aux cheveux d'un noir de jais débarqua dans la salle en soutenant quelqu'un qui saignait abondamment. Le jeune garçon était roux et grand. Son visage était pâle, mais il se retenait de pousser des cris.

« Ronald ! » s'écria Ginevra en se précipitant vers son frère

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, donnant quelques coups de baguette pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais le sang continuait à couler de plus belle.

« Albus, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Aidez-la !

-Bien sûr, Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus d'un ton calme

- On n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! Soignez Ron ! répliqua Harry d'un ton angoissé

-Harry…plaida Albus

-Drago, marmonna Harry, il a décidé de lui faire la peau, depuis que Ron l'a battu en duel. Il a beau avoir de bonnes relations avec Seeker. Ce type est fou !

-Bien, soupira Albus. Hermione, voulez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil »

Hermione qui était resté planté, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, sursauta

« Moi, mais, je…

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Miss. Il se vide de son sang », dit Albus d'un ton calme

Hermione se dirigea vers le jeune roux qui perdait toujours autant de sang. Elle regarda Ginevra qui tentait toujours de le sauver. Puis jeta un coup d'œil affolé au dénommé Harry qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air de dire « Laisse tomber, il est un peu fou ! »

Hermione se pencha sur Ronald, tentant de retenir la terreur qui envahissait chaque partie de son corps. Elle posa les mains sur le torse musclé du rouquin, ignorant la vague de désir qui circulait à plein régime dans son corps. Puis elle commença à marmonner des formules, les unes après les autres. Au bout de dix minutes, les plaies commencèrent à se refermer et le sang s'arrêta de couler. Soudain, Ronald ouvrit ses grands yeux et regarda autour de lui, aux aguets.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'exclama t-il affolé

-Ron, mon vieux, ca va ? demanda Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement

-Comme si on m'avait explosé la cage thoracique, mais j'ai connu pire, répondit Ron en grimaçant. Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Contente de te voir aussi, grand frère ! répliqua Ginevra piquée au vif

-Nous travaillons ici Messire Walemby, » dit Hermione d'une voix timide

Ronald tourna la tête pour découvrir celle qui lui avait répondu. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Comme elle était belle. Ses grands yeux marron chocolat le dévisageaient avec une franche inquiétude. Son visage doux et fin visage se tordait dans une expression de… gêne. Lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mains blanches étaient posées sur son torse. Il devint cramoisi.

« Qu'est-ce…commença-t-il en marmonnant

-Qu'est-ce que ce vacarme ? hurla la voix de Vicktor. Impossible de dormir en paix ici !

-Messire, » dit Albus d'un ton calme en s'avançant vers son souverain

Lorsque Vicktor vit Ronald allongé par terre, il entra dans une colère noire. Il se jeta sur lui, obligeant Hermione à s'écarter, le saisit par le col de sa robe et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce

« J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ! vociféra-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry

-Messire Drago l'a attaqué, Sire, dit Harry d'une voix pleine de hargne

-J'avais pourtant été clair, je voulais que vous parliez à Drago pour atteindre son maître « Jeux du sort ». Je crois…

-Je sais, Sire, mais… »

Il l'ignora, et se tourna vers Ron la baguette brandie, une expression de folie sur son visage.

« Tu as désobéi aux ordres Walemby ! Tu as provoqué Drago en duel et tu as ruiné mes chances de m'entendre avec Messire « Jeux du Sort ». Tu vas payer ! Endoloris ! »

Le cri du chevalier résonna dans la salle de marbre, déchirant. Il se tortillant, tentant d'échapper à la douleur. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle brandit sa baguette et hurla :

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Au même moment, Ginevra et Harry avaient lancé le même sort. Vicktor s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol. Ginevra se précipita vers son frère en sanglotant. Albus la suivit d'un pas rapide, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

« Vous allez vous diriger vers les cuisines, avec l'aide de Neville pour commencer à préparer le repas de ce soir. Il faut que tout soit parfait.

-Hors de ques…s'exclama Ginevra avec colère

-Ecoutez, dit Albus d'un ton sévère, je vais m'occuper de votre frère et jeter un sort d'oubli à Seeker pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis. Faites ce que je vous dis ! »

A contrecœur, Ginevra se leva et intima à Hermione de la suivre. Celle-ci avait de grosses larmes sur les joues et lançait des regards paniqués au corps de Ron, toujours immobile sur le sol. Ginevra croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, les deux jeunes filles suivirent Neville en direction des cuisines

Dès qu'elles furent parties, Harry s'adressa à Albus

« Il faut faire quelque chose, Monsieur

-Toi, ne fais rien. Contente-toi de te préparer pour le banquet de ce soir. Je m'ocupe de Ronald…et de lui, répondit Albus en montrant du doigt Vicktor

-Il faut faire quelque chose, répéta Harry en refusant de bouger.

-Ces femmes vont nous aider, répondit Albus en posant la main sur l'épaule de son protégé. Maintenant, va t'habiller »

Harry s'inclina, et partit en direction de sa chambre

* * *

**Poudlard An 1997 **

« Tout se passe, comme prévu, Monsieur le Directeur, demanda MacGonagall inquiète

-Tout se passe comme prévu, Minerva, répondit le directeur d'une voix calme. Je dois admettre que je suis très intelligent même dans ma vie antérieure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut **

**Voilà le chapitre 3, il a été très long à venir je suis désolée **

**J'èspère qu'il vous plaira **

**Dans le prochain, il y aura plus de Ron/Hermione **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez? XOXO**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le banquet 

Neville guida Hermione et Ginevra dans les sous-sols. L'obscurité les submergeait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château. Hermione frissonna. Non seulement, elle avait froid, mais elle était surtout terrifiée. Le corps du chevalier Walemby couché, sur le sol de marbre, blanc comme la mort. Ses cris de douleur. Et s'il était…Non, elle s'interdisait d'y penser. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cela était trop douloureux. D'un geste vif, elle se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sanglotait en silence, angoissée pour son frère. Neville, l'entendant, se retourna et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Walemby est un gars solide. En plus ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il…

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? rétorqua Ginevra avec colère

-Disons que Seeker peut…se montrer despotique, hésita Neville mal à l'aise

-Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demanda Ginevra qui bouillait de l'intérieur

- Des mois, soupira Neville en grimaçant, se rappelant des séances de torture, dans lesquelles Ronald avait été sévèrement blessé

-Il ne m'a rien dit, grogna Ginevra

-La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus chez Messire Ronald, il voulait vous protéger », déclara Neville avec un sourire triste.

Ginevra grogna et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle se rapprocha de la jeune brunette. Elle était terrorisée et Hermione ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle-même n'en menait pas large. Elle se rappelait ses yeux plus profonds que l'océan inondés d'une douleur indescriptible, sa grimace, son cri. Elle se rappelait tout et c'était atroce. Mais pire encore, elle se souvenait du feu déchirant qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains sur la poitrine du chevalier…

« Nous y voilà Mesdemoiselles », dit Neville en poussant une grande porte.

Hermione et Ginevra entrèrent dans une salle aux proportions acceptables. Elle n'était éclairée que par une petite fenêtre. Hermione n'avait jamais vu un sol de marbre aussi propre de sa vie. Des centaines de personnes s'activaient autour des fourneaux, faisaient mijoter les soupes, griller les viandes et décoraient les desserts à l'aide de grands coups de baguette.

« Luna, voilà les nouvelles ! cria Neville d'une voix claire

-Ah lui répondit une jeune fille blonde d'une voix absente

-Enchantée, moi c'est Ginny, déclara la rousse en lui tendant la main. Et elle c'est Hermione

-Vous avez l'air assez perturbé. Vous avez des Joncheruines plein la tête. Dois-je en conclure que Ronald a encore été blessé » déclara Luna d'une traite avec le même air absent.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle en savoir plus qu'elle sur son frère. Elle sentit Hermione se raidir imperceptiblement à côté d'elle. Ronald semblait avoir profondément marqué sa meilleure amie.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, chuchota Neville à son oreille. Rendez-vous ce soir, même heure, même endroit. Emmène les autres ! »

Elle acquiesça, un air déterminé sur le visage et amena Ginevra et Hermione près du feu

« Surveillez le poulet, je vais m'occuper des desserts. Ne le laissez pas brûler surtout ! Messire Vicktor serait furieux.

-Attends Luna, lui demanda Ginevra curieuse. Que se passe t-il ce soir ?

-Chut, moins fort s'exclama Luna. Messire Harry veut destituer Seeker. Nous nous préparons

-Et mon frère dans tout ça ? la questionna Ginevra en tapant du pied

-Il est très actif. Vicktor cherche à le tuer parce qu'il est trop évident que lui et sa bande cherchent à le renverser. Du coup, il s'est allié avec Messire « Jeux du Sort » ce qui le rend plus puissant et menaçant, je vous conseille de faire attention…

-Pourquoi, ne cherche-t-il pas à détruire Messire Harry ? objecta Hermione en ravalant son angoisse

-Parce qu'il est beaucoup trop puissant et qu'il lui fait peur. Puis Harry joue un bien meilleur jeu que celui de votre frère. Il est beaucoup moins évident à cerner, beaucoup moins impulsif, et beaucoup plus protégé par Albus.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle

-Rien, répondit Luna avec calme. Vous allez servir la nourriture et ne pas vous faire remarquer. Surtout pas par « Jeux du Sort », il est dangereux. Venez à la réunion si cela vous intéresse. »

Luna chuchota quelques ordres à un garçon blond qui s'appelait Colin et celui-ci se dirigea à toute vitesse hors de la cuisine. Ginevra et Hermione s'affairèrent à faire cuire les différentes viandes. Elles ne discutaient pas bien trop inquiètes. La jeune rousse ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le jeune Harry Perceval. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le pousser à sacrifier sa vie pour une cause perdue d'avance ? Hermione, elle ne cessait de penser aux yeux d'un bleu océan de Ronald de Walemby . Comment celui-ci l'avait-il trouvé ? Sûrement stupide ! Son esprit dériva soudain, imaginant les grandes mains du chevalier sur son visage. Ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Sa langue découvrant passionnément… Elle s'interrompit, se forçant à reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer.

D'un geste brusque, elle coupa la cuisse du poulet à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle fut si violente que la cuisse atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qui prend ? s'étonna Ginevra. Tu es nerveuse ou quoi ?

-Comment ne pas l'être, répliqua Hermione sur la défensive. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous sommes en danger ! Ce type Seeker est complètement fou et déséquilibré

-Je sais, soupira Ginevra en grimaçant. Mais on ne peut pas laisser tomber mon frère et Messire Harry…

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » répondit Hermione avec colère

Soudain, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la cuisine. Pendant un instant, Hermione crut que Vicktor était entré. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle aperçut Harry et Ronald, suivi d'Albus. Harry semblait très inquiet. Son front était plissé et il marchait d'un pas raide. Ronald était très pâle et ses grands yeux tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher sa souffrance. Il boitait. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Ginny gémit. Les deux chevaliers s'avancèrent vers elles.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, dit Harry d'un ton mesuré. Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés. Je m'appelle Harry et voici Ron. Vicktor nous a dit que vous avez été engagé pour nous servir.

-Tout dépend ce que vous appelez servir Monsieur, répliqua Ginevra avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Ah, tu ne mentais pas Ron quand tu disais que ta sœur était…Comment tu as dis déjà ? Flamboyante

-Ferme-la Harry, répliqua le dit Ron avec une grimace de souffrance

-Ron ! s'exclama Ginevra en le saisissant par les épaules. Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

-Je voulais te protéger, sœurette. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, tu vas partir, d'ici et vite ! Embarque toute la famille et va-t'en ! déclara Ronald d'une voix ferme

-Je refuse de te laisser seule ici ! répliqua Ginevra . Nous voulons aider !

-Hors de question ! s'exclama Ron qui tituba et s'effondra par terre

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Ronald, le réprimanda Albus. Elle pourrait nous être utile.

-Je refuse qu'elles servent d'appât. Tu as vu comment il regarde la brunette, je refuse qu'elle soit en danger même si c'est pour nous sauver ! cria le rouquin en désignant Hermione.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, protesta Hermione en rougissant

-Mademoiselle, dit Ron en se levant et en lui saisissant les mains. Je vous en prie. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ces gens sont capables. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Mais vous devez partir maintenant ! »

Il serra si fort, les mains d'Hermione qu'elle était incapable de les sentir. Son regard était si désespéré que les larmes montèrent aux joues de la brunette. Elle se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux et sentit un puissant besoin de le réconforter en le serrant dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme l'écrasa contre son torse, lui caressa les cheveux et murmurait comme une supplique « Je vous en prie, partez ! ». Hermione se sentait si bien dans ses bras forts qu'elle en oubliait que c'était un quasi inconnu. Sa douleur lorsqu'il évoquait leur danger était si tangible que son cœur s'en déchirait. Pendant un instant, elle crut sentir les lèvres du chevalier contre ses cheveux.

-Toujours est-il que je ne partirais pas ! s'exclama Ginevra en pouffant de rire devant la piètre tentative de séduction de son frère

-Ferme là Ginny, je suis ton ainé et je t'ordonne de…

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! s'exclama la rouquine en brandissant sa baguette

-Tu vas partir d'ici ! ordonna Ron, en lâchant Hermione

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Ca suffit, coupa Harry avec colère, ces jeunes filles restent ici tant que je l'ai décidé.

-Merci Messire, enfin quelqu'un qui est raisonnable ici ! répliqua Ginevra en le saisissant par le cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ginevra, enfin ! s'exclama Hermione scandalisée

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en riant. Ronald, viens. Nous devons rejoindre Seeker

-Non, répondit Ron avec colère

-Ron ! Ne m'obliges pas…le menaça Harry en sortant sa baguette

-Barre-toi d'ici avant que je te fasse subir la même chose qu'à Drago ! répliqua Ronald d'un ton sec, la baguette brandie.

-Ron…

-Amène Ginevra maintenant, je vais m'entretenir avec Hermione, dit le rouquin une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux.

-Tu ne dois pas oublier, Ron que tu dois obéir à mes ordres et que je n'ai aucune raison d'obéir aux tiens », déclara Harry d'une voix calme, mesurée.

C'en fut trop pour le rouquin, il se précipita sur son ami, le saisit par le col, et dirigea sa baguette sur sa gorge. Ginevra voulut l'arrêter mais Albus l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry Perceval, j'ai subi des tas de tortures pour te protéger alors le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me rendre ce service et si tu refuses, je t'y forcerai. Alors montre à Ginevra, sa chambre pendant que je parle avec Hermione, cracha le rouquin ave colère.

-Bien, bien Ron. Mais lâche-moi d'abord, tu m'étrangles ! » accepta Harry

Ronald obéit et lâcha son meilleur ami devant les yeux éberlués d'Hermione et Ginny. Le jeune brun invita la sœur de Ron à le suivre et Albus les escorta vers la sortie laissant Ron et la brunette seuls.

« Venez, » dit-il en la prenant par la main

Il l'amena à l'autre bout de la pièce, bousculant violemment tous les serviteurs qui préparaient minutieusement le banquet, il la fit entrer dans un placard à balai, étroit et sombre. Hermione pouvait sentir la main ferme du chevalier sur son bras, son souffle sur son cou. Elle pouvait même percevoir son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux océan brûlaient son dos. Alors c'était cela quand Ronald de Walemby était en colère. Soudain, il alluma sa baguette, se retourna et saisit le menton d'Hermione pour la forcer à le regarder. La brunette se sentit fondre. Le bleu azur avait fondu en une lave incandescente de souffrance. Tremblante de désir, il tendit sa main et lui caressa la joue, elle avait aussi mal que lui ! C'était trop de souffrance. Son cœur se fendit. Jamais un garçon n'avait eu autant de pouvoir sur elle. Retenant un sanglot, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais Ronald se pencha et frôla ses lèvres. Hermione se raidit, et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait saisir ses épaules, répondre à son baiser, lui montrer à quel point il était désirable, mais la bienséance lui interdisait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le chevalier avait disparu.

Frustrée et tremblante, elle sortit du placard et continua à préparer les viandes tentant de rationaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Mais son corps tremblait et lui envoyait des décharges électriques tellement fortes qu'elle y renonça, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda une voix derrière elle, inquiète

-Ah, c'est toi Ginevra, soupira Hermione avec dépit

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe, répéta Ginevra en insistant sur chacun des mots. Qu'est ce que mon frère t'a dit ?

-Rien, il…il…il, balbutia Hermione, rougissante, tentant de contrôler les décharges électriques qui brûlaient son corps avec violence

-Il… ? insista Ginevra avec affabilité

-Désolée d'interrompre votre conversation, mais il faut commencer à servir. Venez, » dit Luna en saisissant un plat de soupe onctueuse

Hermione et Ginny la suivirent, l'une et l'autre, inconscientes de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elles. La brunette ne pensait qu'à une chose. Revoir le chevalier Walemby pour qu'il l'entraîne dans un coin tranquille...Non mais elle était complètement folle ! Qu'est qui lui prenait ? Hermione se força à inspirer et à ne pas penser au rouquin.

Luna les entraîna dans une grande salle de réception très froide, presque glaciale. L'humidité rongeait les murs de pierre et Hermione frissonna. Des canapés étaient entreposés et chaque invité était couché dessus.

« Vicktor est passionné par le mode de vie des Romains », lui chuchota Luna

En effet, tout le monde portait des toges qui laissaient deviner leurs torses. Elle repéra Seeker qui discutait avec un jeune homme, au teint pâle et aux cheveux châtains. Il aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait pas une expression aussi froide et terrifiante. Hermione sentit Ginevra, trembler à côté d'elle.

« Messire « Jeux Du Sort », récita Luna en remarquant les jeunes filles terrifiées. Lui c'est Drago, son serviteur. »

Elle désigna, un garçon blond avec une expression hautaine sur le visage. Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût. C'était lui qui avait blessé Ronald…Elle tenta de repérer le rouquin, Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il portait une toge blanche qui ressortait sur sa peau claire. Son torse musclé était parfaitement visible sous le tissu.

Il ressemblait presque à un dieu gréco-romain dans cette position. Les jambes mi-pliées, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir, son visage pâle auréolé par la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux

Elle avait envie de lui arracher sa toge et de le faire grogner de plaisir. Hermione rougit, son corps tremblait et son esprit vagabondait loin très… très loin.

Elle se reprit et fixa le visage du chevalier. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Soudain elle remarqua une blonde qui dansait comme une fille de joie autour de lui. La colère envahit Hermione. Elle avait tellement envie de frapper la blonde parfaite. Tout son corps se remplit d'une énergie nouvelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était si revigorante et dangereuse à la fois car Hermione sentait que si elle s'y laissait prendre, elle en mourrait

« Non, mais regarde-moi cette espèce de fille qui traîne autour de Messire Perceval ! chuchota Ginevra, agacée

-Et regarde-moi cette espèce de blonde qui tourne autour de ton frère, s'exclama Hermione la voix haut perchée

-Elle c'est Lavande, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Mon frère n'est pas du tout intéressé.

-Pourquoi, je me ferais du souci ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils

-Arrête Hermione, c'est évident que tu craques pour lui, rigola Ginevra

- Ca ne va pas, non ! N'importe quoi, s'écria la brunette

-Ca suffit, vous deux, susurra Luna. Il est temps de servir. Hermione, tu t'occupes de Vicktor et de « Jeux Du Sort », Ginevra des chevaliers ».

Hermione se dirigea vers le seigneur. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et apostropha son compagnon d'une voix forte :

« Alors, Tom. Comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle servante ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Seeker, je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes, surtout aux femmes de son rang. Tu me fais pitié ! dit le dénommé Tom en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Hermione et à Ginevra.

-Oh et bien, je vais te faire changer d'avis », dit Vicktor avec un sourire malicieux

Il saisit Hermione par les hanches et la coucha sur lui. La jeune fille se débattait violemment mais était maintenue avec force par son seigneur. Il leva la robe de sa servante et passa des doigts frais le long de sa cuisse, poussant de longs grognements. Il arriva à son intimité et la frôla de ses doigts mutins, jouant avec la peau douce de la jeune fille .

Hermione hurla et se débattit, lançant des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Ginevra tenta de lui venir en aide. Mais Harry la retint. Ronald, les yeux exorbités par la haine, se leva, sortit sa baguette et arracha Hermione des mains de Seeker. Il la cala contre son torse, la protégeant de ses bras.

« Souhaites-tu me défier chevalier ? dit Vicktor d'une voix calme

-Vous êtes exécrable, cracha Ronald avec dédain. Tous autant que vous êtes !

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu en rêves ! Tue-moi ! dit Seeker d'une voix toujours aussi calme

-Laisse-moi m'en charger Seeker , dit la voix doucereuse de Tom. C'est un faible

-Maître, dit Drago avec inquiétude, il m'a battu

-C'est parce que tu es un minable, Drago, » répliqua Tom avec un sourire

Il se leva et se rapprocha de Ronald, qui avait toujours la baguette brandie, les traits remplis de haine. Tom se mit à susurrer des choses.

Soudain. Ron se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler. Les murmures de « Jeux Du Sort » s'intensifièrent comme s'il était en transe et le jeune roux hurla plus fort en le suppliant d'arrêter. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, tenant toujours Hermione contre son torse. Vicktor riait à plein poumons.

« Je crois qu'il a retenu la leçon, Tom, dit Vicktor en riant toujours

-Bien, allons, nous entretenir en privé. Veux-tu ? l'exhorta Tom. Amène-toi Drago »

Ils partirent. Ron hurlait toujours, s'écrasant la tête entre ses battoirs. Harry se précipita vers lui, blanc comme un linge, Ginevra, était derrière lui, complètement abasourdie. Albus apparut comme par enchantement, sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelques formules. Ronald gémit et s'arrêta de crier

« De la vieille magie, murmura Albus inquiet. Nous sommes plus en danger que je ne le pensais

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Harry choqué

-Comment va mon frère ? parvint à articuler Ginevra

-Harry, amenez Ginevra et Hermione à la salle cachée ordonna Albus. Commencez à les informer pour la réunion de ce soir »

Harry acquiesça, prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle était consciente mais choquée et ne cessait de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

Ginevra les suivit d'un pas mécanique alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans les couloirs du château

Albus saisit Ron et le porta sur un des canapés. Celui-ci gémit et marmonna d'un voix rauque

« Albus, protégez-les…Demandez à Harry… »

Il s'évanouit. Albus posa la main sur le front du chevalier. Cet homme était un martyr. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il n'avait pas de valeur, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour sa famille ou ses amis. Il serait temps qu'il comprenne à quel point il était spécial


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne**

**Comme prévu les moments Ron/Mione **

**C'est le premier lemon que j'écris alors ne soyez pas trop durs et dites moi surtout ce que vous en pensez.**

**Vous allez me détester à la fin du chapitre mwhahahaha :D**

**Bisous et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent assidument **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Joie puis douleur :**

Hermione ne trouvait pas son chemin dans les grands couloirs du château de Durmstrang. Ginevra et Harry étaient pourtant avec elle. Mais, elle se sentait comme…éloignée d'eux. Comme si son esprit cherchait à lui communiquer une information qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Tout était si lointain ! Même les murmures du chevalier et de sa meilleure amie. Elle remarquait à peine les regards affolés qu'ils lui lançaient de temps à autre. Rien n'était clair. Si…une chose était claire, le visage du chevalier Walemby, ses yeux océan, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, son magnifique visage…Harry les guida dans un long couloir éclairé par des chandelles. Il marchait lentement, prudemment et vérifiait sans cesse si quelqu'un les suivait. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant un mur et murmura :

« La magie blanche est pure, Que sorciers et Moldus travaillent ensemble pour faire de notre monde, un monde meilleur »

Soudain, une porte apparut et elle s'ouvrit comme si une personne l'avait activée. D'un geste angoissé, le chevalier les exhorta d'entrer. Toujours dans un état second, la brunette entra sans se poser de questions.

« Voilà la salle Cachée, déclara Harry d'un ton fier. C'est ici que se tiendra la réunion.

-Pas mal, répliqua Ginevra avec un sourire provocateur

-Pas mal ? s'offusqua le jeune brun. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-A vous de voir ! répliqua Ginevra d'un ton aguicheur

-Votre frère m'a dit que vous pouviez être très provocatrice, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire

-C'est en effet, ma technique de séduction, confirma la jeune rousse en se rapprochant de Messire Perceval

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle fonctionne, » répondit Harry en se penchant vers Ginevra

Ils s'embrassèrent avec violence. Harry saisit le cou de la jeune rousse pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Ginevra tira avec violence les cheveux du chevalier pour approfondir le baiser qui était déjà très indécent. Hermione pouvait percevoir leurs langues qui se cherchaient avec avidité. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi peu conscients de sa présence. C'était tellement impoli ! Ginevra passa les mains à travers la chemise d'Harry pour chercher ses abdominaux, alors que la langue du chevalier partait à la recherche de son cou. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione se racla la gorge bruyamment. Comment osaient-ils ? C'était tellement gênant ! Les deux amoureux se séparèrent avec le même sourire idiot sur leurs visages. Cela rendait Hermione malade, elle qui n'avait même la possibilité de serrer son chevalier dans ses bras et eux qui ne se gênaient pas. Elle avait envie de les frapper.

« Je vais chercher les autres, déclara Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda Hermione à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'Harry fut parti.

-Et doucement ma vieille, la calma Ginevra avec son habituel sourire espiègle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustrée que tu dois me faire la leçon.

-C'est un chevalier ! Par Merlin ! s'exclama la brunette hors d'elle.

-Et alors, s'énerva la rousse, cela ne m'empêche de prendre du plaisir quand j'en ai envie

-Ce que tu peux être irresponsable parfois, soupira Hermione exaspérée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie

-Et toi, ce que tu peux être coincée. Par Merlin, fais-toi sauter qu'on n'en parle plus

-Ginevra, hurla Hermione outrée par ses propos

-Tiens, voilà mon frère, je vous laisse. Tu verras Hermione, c'est très agréable, ça détend ! Je vais rejoindre Messire Perceval. » lança Ginevra en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Elle disparut laissant la place à son frère. Celui-ci s'avança vers Hermione, son regard azur fixé sur son visage. Il le saisit avec violence et marmonna :

« Vous n'avez rien ?

-Non je vais bien, réussit à articuler Hermione

-Oh, par Merlin, j'ai si peur, soupira Ronald en l'écrasant contre lui.

-Ne vous… » commença la brunette d'un ton rassurant

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres du chevalier qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Son corps se mit à trembler si fort qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de saisir la nuque du rouquin pour se maintenir debout. Prenant ce geste pour un encouragement, Ronald raffermit sa prise autour du cou de la brunette. Celle-ci gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Messire Walemby sur ses lèvres. Complètement enflammée par son désir et incapable de penser rationnellement, Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec violence. Les mains d'Hermione agrippèrent les épaules du rouquin pour resserrer son étreinte. Le chevalier abandonna la bouche d'Hermione pour déposer des myriades de baisers sur son cou. Gémissant, la jeune fille enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Ronald.

Il était si habile, il savait parfaitement ce qui la faisait chavirer. C'était si enivrant. Lentement, il délaissa son cou, pour son épaule, puis son bras…Sa langue lécha doucement son poignet .Tremblante, Hermione le poussa contre le mur d'en face. Elle posa les deux mains sur son torse alors que leurs langues entamaient un combat frénétique et brûlant.

Fébrilement, elle défit les boutons de la chemise de Walemby, puis d'un geste plus ferme, retira le pantalon bouffant du chevalier. Elle partit ensuite à la découverte de son torse. Avec délectation, elle déposa un premier baiser sur son cou, puis tout en gardant un contact avec sa peau, elle embrassa son nombril. Ronald se mit à grogner et attaqua le cou de la brunette. Avec violence, il dégrafa son corset et déposa un baiser au dessus de son sein. Hermione gémit et lui supplia de continuer. Elle s'empara de sa nuque, alors que celui-ci suçait et titillait son mamelon dans un râle de désir. Hermione se laissait emporter par les vagues d'électricité qui la parcourait. C'était comme si elle se noyait dans la mer… Soudain, son bas ventre se mit à le brûler si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur un bûcher. Elle murmura d'une voix rauque, la tête basculée alors qu'il attaquait son nombril

« Plus vite …

-Malheureusement pour toi, Hermione je ne suis pas un rapide, ricana la voix à son oreille

-Plus vite…répéta-t-elle complètement obnubilée par le désir qui la parcourait.

-Regarde-moi, » lui ordonna la voix lointaine

Ronald saisit son cou et ancra son regard océan dans ses yeux chocolat. Ses yeux étaient foncés par le désir, son regard était décidé, il ne tremblait pas. Il remonta la jupe de la jeune femme. Retenant un juron, il lui demanda, la fixant toujours :

« Tu es sûre ?

-Fais le et arrête de me torturer, gémit Hermione, les lèvres appuyées contre l'épaule de Ron

-Attends un instant » marmonna-t-il mutin

Il se baissa lentement, enlevant fébrilement la culotte de la jeune fille, et lorsqu'il posa sa langue chaude contre son intimité. Hermione se cabra et lança un juron. Il semblait connaître son corps par cœur. Il déclenchait les gémissements de la jeune femme sans le moindre effort. Elle était comme paralysée et incapable de réagir. Avec ses doigts experts, il caressa et s'introduisit dans son intimité avec douceur. Hermione le supplia d'en finir, d'arrêter.

Elle n'avait que son nom à la bouche et le susurra doucement alors que les lèvres de Ron agaçaient son lobe d'oreille. Sans prévenir, il resserra l'étreinte des jambes d'Hermione autour de sa taille et la pénétra. Tout ce qu'Hermione ressentit, c'était la douleur alors que le sexe de Ron tentait d'entrer en elle. Retenant, un grognement, il saisit son visage, et la força à le regarder. La brunette sourit, il était si beau. Ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement profonds. Avec un coup de rein violent, il brisa la barrière. Hermione grimaça. Ron transforma le bleu azur de ses yeux en lave incandescente.

Nom de dieu, est-ce qu'il était conscient de faire ça ? Doucement, il commença les va et viens en elle. La douleur se transforma aussitôt en chaleur…incandescente. Hermione gémit. Ron accéléra le mouvement, grogna le prénom de son amante. Hermione était assommée par les vagues de désir qui déferlaient en elle. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de sortir la tête de la première vague que la seconde la submergeait. A la différence qu'elle en voulait toujours plus… Elle attrapa les fesses du chevalier et ondula le bassin pour le faire aller plus rapidement. Celui-ci sourit contre sa joue et saisit ses deux jambes pour l'amener plus profondément en lui. Ils poussèrent tous deux un cri.

Soudain la tête de Vicktor apparut

« Je l'ai touchée la première, Ronald ! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, étouffa un cri d'angoisse. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme, Ronald…Elle leva la tête. Il s'agissait du chevalier Harry Perceval. Pendant un instant, elle songea à revenir dans les bras de Ronald mais la voix de Ginevra l'en empêcha

« Messire Messire, elle se réveille, hurlait-elle

-Vous nous avez fait peur, mademoiselle, fit la voix rassurante d'Harry. Vous avez mal quelque part ? Nous vous avons entendu gémir plusieurs fois.

-Non, Non, je vais bien, balbutia Hermione rougissante en pensant à ce qui l'avait fait gémir. Voulez-vous me poser ?

-Je ne crois… commença le chevalier

-Posez-moi ! » ordonna la brunette d'un ton sans réplique.

Hésitant encore quelques secondes, Harry obéit et posa la jeune fille sur ses pieds. Ginevra se précipita vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ca va ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en tentant d'ignorer les bribes du rêve qui lui revenait.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna Ginevra soudain mal à l'aise

-Seulement des flashes, répondit Hermione lointaine

-Vicktor a essayé de te…violer. Ron s'est interposé et il…

-OU EST-IL ? hurla soudain Hermione en se raidissant à l'idée qu'il pouvait être blessé ou pire…

-Chut, l'intima Harry en se retournant brusquement. La dernière chose que nous voudrions, c'est de nous faire remarquer

-Où est-il, Où est Ronald ? répéta Hermione agacée

-Ronald ? rigola Harry. Je ne savais que vous en étiez arrivés à ce degré d'intimité

-Pour la dernière fois, demanda Hermione en brandissant sa baguette vers Harry. Où est-il ?

-Calmez-vous et n'oubliez pas votre rang, Miss. Ronald est avec Albus, dit Harry en pâlissant au fur à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots

-Comment va-t-il Gin' ? demanda Hermione d'une voix angoisée

- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il… »

La voix de la rouquine se brisa et elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Elle haïssait cet endroit, elle haïssait ce que l'on faisait subir à son frère. Hermione ne sentait pas assez forte pour la réconforter. Les mains de la brunette tremblaient et son esprit tournait à plein régime. Et s'il était mort ? Par sa faute ! Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais ! Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! déclara Harry d'une voix volontairement calme. S'il est avec Albus, il ne risque rien.

-C'est étrange, je ne vous crois pas, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec

-Ecoutez Mademoiselle, des gens meurent, alors excusez moi d'agir rationnellement pour les protéger. Même si je dois perdre mon meilleur ami pour y arriver, rétorqua Harry en se retournant brusquement

-Vous ne valez pas mieux alors, dit la brunette d'une voix triste

-Attention Miss, » la prévint Harry d'une voix menaçante

Hermione voulut lui sortir une réplique cinglante. Mais Ginevra lui lança un regard si furieux qu'elle se tut. Ils continuèrent à avancer, lentement prudemment. Hermione se sentait si vulnérable, sans _lui_. Elle le connaissait à peine et il lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Pourquoi tout cela était-il si complexe ? Naïve qu'elle était ! Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'il suffisait d'aimer pour être heureuse. Harry les dirigea vers une petite porte insignifiante et les fit entrer. La pièce était petite et sombre. Des balais étaient entreposés dans un coin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un placard à balai. Elle rougit puis fit remarquer d'un ton dédaigneux :

« Super salle de réunion, un placard à balai…

-Taisez-vous et observez ! » fit Harry en levant les yeux aux ciel

D'un geste prompt, il s'avança vers l'unique mur de la pièce et frappa trois petits coups de baguette

« Neville, c'est moi ! chuchota-t-il doucement

-Quels ont été mes premiers mots la première fois que je vous ai rencontré ? lui demanda la voix à travers le mur

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand Harry Perceval soit si maigrichon, je suis plus rassuré par votre ami. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il est grand ! » récita Harry le sourire au lèvres

Une grande porte apparut soudain et Neville l'ouvrit avec empressement en murmurant des « entrez entrez » d'une voix inquiète. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent donc, Harry à leur tête. La salle était grande. Des fauteuils moelleux étaient entreposés tout autour d'une grande table en bois. Luna était assise apparemment plongée dans un des papiers posés sur la table en question. A côté d'elle, un jeune blond qui s'appelait Colin ne cessait de pérorer sur les exploits magistraux de Messire Perceval. Une quinzaine de personne discutaient calmement autour de la table.

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, s'exclama Neville en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils supplémentaires. Harry, nous vous écoutons. Attendez, une seconde ? Où est Messire Walemby ?

-Il est…en mauvais état, » répondit Harry en pâlissant

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione comprit à quel point Harry était touché par la blessure de son meilleur ami. Elle avait eu tort en le jugeant insensible à tout cela. Cela devait être dur pour lui de regarder Ron se faire torturer et ne pas pouvoir agir. Elle se souvint de l'expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il a débarqué avec le rouquin blessé dans les bras. De la pure tristesse. Elle lança un regard à Ginevra pour s'excuser de son comportement envers son chevalier chéri. Celle-ci lui sourit avec un regard du genre « Je te l'avais dit »

« Laisse-moi deviner, dit Luna en levant les yeux aux ciel. Notre cher Vicktor s'est montré irrespectueux envers l'une de nos nouvelles. Messire Walemby l'a défendu et Seeker l'a torturé pour cela

-Pas exactement, corrigea Harry. C'est « Jeux Du Sort » qui s'en est chargé

- Alors, il est mort ? conclut Neville avec une grimace

-Non, répliqua Harry avec exaspération alors que Ginevra s'apprêtait à sauter sur Neville. « Jeux Du Sort » s'est mis à prononcer des formules à l'oreille de Ron et celui-ci s'est mis à hurler en se tenant la tête. C'était atroce !

-J'ai entendu parler de ce sortilège. Mon père appelle ça le sortilège du Pire. Il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait rentrer dans l'esprit de la personne afin de capter ses pires peurs, ses pires faiblesses, ses terreurs les plus enfouies. Il faut ensuite manipuler l'esprit afin de convaincre que cela est la réalité. C'est de la magie très complexe et ancienne. Il faut être un très bon occlumens pour y parvenir, récita Hermione en frissonnant.

-Albus est inquiet, les prévint Harry en fronçant les sourcils

-Que fait-on ? demanda Neville en fermant les yeux pour retenir un haut le cœur

-Il faut changer de plan, renchérit Luna, il faut protéger Ronald

-Il faut surtout s'approprier Vicktor et j'ai une idée pour cela. Hermione approchez ! dit Harry d'un ton triste

-NON ! » hurla une voix

Ron déboula dans la pièce tel un fou, les traits pâles, les yeux écarquillés. Albus tentait de le retenir tant bien que mal, mais le rouquin se jeta sur son meilleur ami en hurlant des litanies .Ginevra se précipita et saisit son frère par les épaules.

« Ron, calme-toi, je t'en prie ! Laisse-le parler ! supplia Ginevra qui le ramenait vers Hermione

-Il ne peut pas la mettre en danger comme ça ! hurla-t-il. J'en mourrai !

-Donne-moi un autre moyen et je le ferais, dit Harry avec colère. Tu sais que la seule faiblesse de Seeker c'est les femmes et tu SAIS qu'il la veut !

-NON ! répéta Ron avec en sanglotant violemment. Je mourrai s'il le faut, mais il ne la touchera pas !

-Attendez, Messire Perceval, demanda Hermione, en saisissant Ron par les épaules pour tenter de le calmer. Que me voulez-vous exactement ?

-Il veut que tu séduises Seeker pour l'attirer de notre côté et le défaire de l'influence de ce fou de « Jeux Du Sort », dit Luna d'une voix calme.

-Quoi, non ! » s'exclama Ginevra avec violence.

Ron poussa un gémissement désespéré et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure d'Hermione. La brunette lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Trop proche de lui, elle était trop proche…Ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle était prête à tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Et cela incluait de ne jamais pouvoir être avec lui. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

« J'accepte, déclara Hermione d'une voix ferme

-Quoi, mais enfin, Hermione, s'écria Ginevra avec colère

- Est ce que vous réalisez la dangerosité de tout cela, lui demanda Albus d'un ton calme

-Parfaitement, répliqua Hermione. Mais si c'est qu'il faut pour vous protégez tous. Je dis oui

-Bien, coupa Harry d'un ton décidé

-NON ! » hurla encore Ron en saisissant Hermione par le bras

Il l'embarqua dehors, la plaquant violemment contre le mur. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes et elles frémissaient de rage. Ses yeux azur lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous êtes devenue folle ? lança-t-il avec dureté

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, cracha Ronald, les lames aux yeux

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes en excellent état, grogna la brunette en désignant le torse meurtri du chevalier

-Et vous croyez que je serais comment s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? gémit Ronald, une touche de vulnérabilité dans la voix.

-Ronald…soupira Hermione en lui caressant la joue

-Ne partez pas avec lui, ne me laissez pas seul ! supplia le rouquin la voix brisée

-Je suis désolée, » murmura Hermione en retenant ses larmes

Elle voulut partir, mais il la retint par le bras et plaqua désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes, se moquant des barrières qu'elle allait poser. Il fourragea ses cheveux avec violence, forçant le passage de sa langue, goûtant au maximum de son odeur. Hermione plongea les mains dans sa tignasse rousse, approfondissant le baiser. Puis rassemblant toutes ses forces mentales, elle se sépara de lui et suivit Harry vers la chambre de Vicktor. Elle eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir se jeter dans les bras de Ginevra, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur et elle dut se forcer détourner la tête de son chevalier


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis impardonnable pour le retard qu'à pris ma fiction. **

**J'avoue que gérer la préparation du bac et l'écriture est difficile.**

**J'essaierais d'être plus régulière à l'avenir **

**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais utile pour l'avancement de l'histoire **

**Merci beaucoup à Jus de Carotte pour ses compliments **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une rewiew. Ca fait toujours plaisir**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Action, réaction **

« Ronald, attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

Le dénommé Ronald courait, ses cheveux roux tombant sur son visage et essuyant les larmes acides qui se déversaient sur ses joues. Chaque seconde était devenue un enfer. Lui qui avait pourtant subi les pires tortures. Rien n'était aussi douloureux que de renoncer à elle. Chaque parcelle de son corps brûlait…Comme si on lui avait enfoncé des lames chauffées à blanc dans le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans ses griffes, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se retourna brusquement et heurta sa sœur

« Ne vas pas la rejoindre. Elle a fait son choix, déclara Ginevra, d'un ton ferme en le prenant par les épaules

-Lâche-moi Ginny, ordonna Ronald d'un ton sec

-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, le railla Ginevra avec un sourire

-Pour la dernière fois, petite sœur, je te conseille de me lâcher et vite ! lança le rouquin d'un ton réfrigérant

-NON ! » répondit la jeune rousse en haussant le ton, se moquant bien que tout le monde l'entende

Ronald de Walemby, épuisé soudain, se laissa tomber, sur le banc à côté de lui. Il se prit la tête en les mains et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière tel un automate. Sa douleur était devenue insupportable. Tout son corps palpitait d'une rage mal contenue. Il l'imaginait dans ses bras, répondant à ses baisers, gémissant sous ses caresses. Le mot « bon à rien » revint à son esprit. C'est ce que la voix avait murmuré à son esprit lorsque Tom lui avait jeté un sort. Prenant tour à tour la voix de sa mère, de sa sœur, d'Harry et…d'Hermione. Elle n'avait cessé d'augmenter, ponctuant ses « bon à rien», d'images encore plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Bouleversée, par la détresse de son grand frère, Ginevra s'assit à ses côtés et l'attrapa par les épaules. Jamais elle n'avait été tant inquiète pour son frère. Elle, qui d'habitude avait toujours les bons mots à dire pour réconforter les gens… Elle était perdue et ce sentiment s'insinuait dans toutes les parois de son corps. Elle avait été initiée à un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle avait peur. Et rien que de penser que son idiot et fragile de frère supportait cette tension depuis des mois, lui glaçait le sang

« Cesse de t'inquiéter, lui murmura la jeune rousse d'une voix mal assurée. Tout ira bien

-Tu ne comprends donc rien Ginevra, s'agaça soudain Ron. Ca n'ira pas mieux. Tout deviendra bien plus dangereux ! Mais Harry est trop stupide pour le comprendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama Ginny en haussant un sourcil, intriguée

-Il y a quelques mois, après ma séance de torture quotidienne. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Seeker et « Jeux du Sort ». Il parlait de vous engager afin de faire perdre à Harry et à moi, notre couverture. Ce que notre cher Harry n'arrive pas à imprimer, c'est que Vicktor est beaucoup actif dans le plan de « Jeux Du Sort ». Il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense…Et, je…il a réussi à attraper Hermione dans ses filets, gémit Ron en faisant les cents pas dans le couloir. Si seulement, je l'avais embrassé plus longtemps…Je…

-Attends, Attends…Temps mort ! Tu l'as embrassée ?! s'écria Ginevra incrédule

-Oui pourquoi, cela t'étonne ? répliqua le rouquin vexé

-Pas vraiment, tu es fou d'elle ca se voit…Mais elle y a répondu ? demanda Ginevra, en esquissant une moue sceptique

-Plutôt oui… s'exclama Ronald avec un demi-sourire satisfait.

-Tu as brisé la glace qu'elle s'est forgée…J'y crois pas ! T'es plutôt doué en fait ! le taquina gentiment sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ginevra, marmonna Ron en faisant la grimace

-Je sais, c'est juste tellement surprenant de la part d'Hermione. Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à se confier. Et encore moins à embrasser le premier venu… » déclara Ginevra avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Ron ferma les yeux, et reprit sa ronde frénétique. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir connu Hermione plus tôt…Dans d'autres circonstances…Là où ils auraient été libres de s'aimer, d'un amour pur et simple. Lui qui s'était toujours défini comme chevalier, il donnerait tout aujourd'hui pour abandonner ce statut et devenir un simple serviteur…Un serviteur digne de l'amour d'Hermione. Lui, Ronald de Walemby, l'éternel émotif, le stupide ami d'Harry Perceval, ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime. Bon à rien, bon à rien, Bon à rien ! Ses mots résonnaient, avec la violence d'un marteau, ils revenaient à l'assaut et le piquaient, tel un essaim d'abeille. Et la brûlure de la plaie purulente, s'ouvrait, laissant sa chair à vif, exposée à toutes les autres douleurs.

« Que vas-tu faire ? chuchota sa sœur à son oreille

-Fuir, répondit simplement le rouquin, avec une grimace de tristesse

-Tu n'y songes pas ! s'écria Ginevra sur un ton de reproche

-Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la voir avec lui…C'est trop douloureux !, répliqua Ron, sa voix suintant de souffrance. Harry se débrouillera très bien tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, pour jouer le serpent.

-Je crois que tu te trompes sur son compte, il n'est pas si mauvais, le défendit la rouquine

-Pour le plus grand bien, c'est un peu radical comme théorie! Cela veut dire que nous pouvons tuer n'importe qui, si cela nous permet de sauver le plus grand nombre. On n'a pas le droit de choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir. Ce n'est pas notre rôle! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre les conséquence de la mort Ginevra. C'est irréversible et les remords ne te quittent jamais», répliqua Ron avec une immense tristesse.

-Mais…

-Messire Walemby, il y a urgence, s'exclama Neville en courant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? demanda Ron sur le qui-vive

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Seeker et « Jeux du Sort ». Ce que nous redoutions est en train de se produire, déclara Neville, à moitié essoufflé, à moitié paniqué

Ronald ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Quelque chose se mit soudain à résonner dans son cerveau. La peur, la panique, la haine ? Laquelle de ces émotions prédominait ?Toc-Toc-Toc. Ce que tu redoutais va se passer et tu n'as rien fait. Ron ! Il saisit Ginevra par le bras et se précipita vers la salle du trône…

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Vicktor. D'un geste vif, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule

« Ne-vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, fit Harry d'un ton doucereux

-Parlez pour vous ! rétorqua Hermione avec froideur. Ce n'est pas vous qui devez coucher avec ce crapaud.

-Parce que vous croyez que je ne me sacrifie jamais ! s'exclama Harry en lançant à la brunette un regard outré.

-Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Vous demandez surtout aux autres de le faire…Et quand je dis, les autres, je parle surtout de Messire Walemby

-Ron est beaucoup moins vital que moi pour la sécurité du monde sorcier, répondit le chevalier d'un ton calme

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'écria Hermione offusquée. Qui êtes-vous pour juger de la valeur d'un sorcier.

- CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC RON QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ SA VALEUR! JE SUIS HARRY PERCEVAL ET JE SAIS MIEUX QUE PERSONNE, CE QUI EST BON OU PAS POUR LA SECURITE DES SORCIERS ! se mit à hurler Harry qui devenait rouge de colère

-Comment osez-vous me manquer de respect de la sorte. Vous avez beau être chevalier. Je ne vous le permettrez pas. De plus, laissez-moi vous dire que vous manquez cruellement de bon sens. Ron est primordial pour la sécurité de ce monde. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il trouve de recommandable chez vous !

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici, des gens meurent tous les jours parce qu'on fait des erreurs. Je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive encore… » marmonna Harry la tête basse, les yeux rougis.

-Vous me rendez malade. c'est à cause de gens comme vous que le pays tombe, cracha Hermione.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez! s'exclama Harry, d'une voix étouffée de larmes.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention au chagrin du brun. Dégoûtée, elle tourna les talons en décrétant qu'elle ne voulait plus participer à ce plan de dingue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chevalier Perceval avait droit à tant de révérance alors que c'était un faux-jeton. Elle voulait trouver Ron et Ginny. Fuir avec eux ! Fuir avec lui plutôt, à dos d'un cheval blanc…Houlà Hermione arrête de fantasmer ! se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand un Patronus jaillit du bout du couloir et se mit à courir vers Harry. C'était un Jack Russell Terrier. Une voix…Hermione tressaillit…La voix de Ron résonna dans tout le couloir…

« Vous êtes en danger ! Fuyez vite ! Ginny et moi, sommes déjà partis. Ne cherchez pas à nous retrouver. Nous sommes peut être déjà morts. Protège-là ! Donne ta vie s'il le faut… »

Le Patronus disparut dans un nuage de fumée argentée. Hermione était incapable de bouger, comme pétrifiée. Ron, mort ? Son cerveau était incapable de faire le lien logique entre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et ce que cela signifiait. La douleur s'insinua petit à petit dans ses pores et lui rappelait sournoisement « mort, mort, mort ». Elle avait de se frapper la tête. Que tout s'arrête ! Tout de suite ! Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douleur. Elle sentit une main, la saisir sans ménagement puis plus rien…

Vicktor se prélassait dans son lit. Il était heureux. Demain, il serait un des serviteurs du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps…Il détruirait chaque vie humaine qui ne méritait pas de vivre. A commencer, par cet abruti de Perceval et ses sbires…Il éclata d'un rire froid…

« C'est jouissif, n'est-ce pas Vicktor ? lui chuchota une voix à son oreille

-Maître ! s'exclama le seigneur en sursautant. Je ne vous avez pas vu, ni entendu.

-Je sais me faire plus rapide qu'un serpent, mon cher Vicktor, lui susurra la voix de Tom à son oreille. Avez-vous mis au point un plan ?

-Oui, maître, répondit Vicktor d'une voix assurée. J'ai établi un plan en jouant sur les faiblesses de mes chevaliers et mes serviteurs. Walemby et Perceval sont tellement naïfs…

-Savez-vous que ce plan a échoué. Bon à rien ! s'écria la voix de Tom avec colère.

-Quoi ? Impossible ! s'exclama Victor soudain paniqué

-Tu oses mettre en doute mes compétences, Seeker ! tonna la voix

-Non, maître, balbutia Seeker en écarquillant les yeux dans tous les sens pour découvrir d'où venait la voix.

- Cet abruti de Neville a entendu ton plan et s'est précipité de le rapporter à Walemby, il a fui avec son abrutie de soeur. Perceval et la pute de Walemby sont encore là ! Occupes-t-en ce soir ! ordonna la voix d'un ton sec

-Mais maître ! supplia Vicktor, c'est mon château. Je ne peux pas…Vous ne comprenez pas…

-C'EST UN ORDRE ! tonna à nouveau la voix avec puissance. Brûle le château, tue-les tous et rejoins-moi chez les Walemby, nous les tuerons ensemble. Je veux qu'ils soient détruits...Tous…Sans exception ! ».

Et la voix disparut.

D'un geste tremblant, le seigneur Seeker sortit sa baguette de sa poche, puis inspira longuement. Il était terrifié par l'ampleur que prenaient les choses. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer ! Il marmonna quelques formules, et transplana. Le Feudeymon démarra, léchant et brûlant tout sur son passage. Dans quelques minutes, le château et ses habitants seraient perdus


	6. Chapter 6

**Le chapitre 6. **

**Après des mois et des mois d'attente effrénée, il est enfin là **

**Personnellement, j'en suis pas super satisfaite**

**Mais je vous laisse juger :) **

**Prochain chapitre : Du Ron/Hermione **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre **

Harry filait à travers les couloirs du château, le souffle court. Paniqué, il lançait des « Auguamenti » à tout va. Où était Albus quand il en avait besoin ? Le feu prenait de l'ampleur et grimpait sur les murs de pierre. Il prenait des formes effrayantes. Une tête de diable fonça aussitôt vers le jeune brun qui l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond de côté. Haletant, il resserra Hermione contre son torse. Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Ron…Le feu montait et l'air devenait irrespirable. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur insoutenable commencer à l'encercler. La peur commençait à paralyser ses jambes. Tremblant, il se releva et fonça droit devant lui. Neville apparut, lança un sort puissant. Un violent jais d'eau noire jaillit de sa baguette et la flamme qui commençait à étouffer Harry s'éteignit.

« Messire, dépêchez-vous ! Je ne vais pas retenir ça très lontemps

-Où dois-je aller ? haleta Harry en serrant Hermione contre son ventre

-Dans la salle derrière le trône ! cria Neville en lançant un nouveau jais noir contre une flamme qui l'attaquait.

-Où sont les autres ? s'écria Harry, inquiet.

-Ne vous occupez pas de nous ! Rejoignez Ginny et Messire Walemby. Ils vous expliqueront, répliqua Neville avec sévérité

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ! s'exclama Harry avec courage, en évitant une flamme qui fonçait vers lui.

-Foncez ! Messire Walemby vous a demandé de la ramener vivante ! » s'exclama Neville avec colère

Soudain, un flamme en forme de lion, fila vers Neville avec force et l'avala. Son corps prit feu et son cri retentit dans le château tel une supplique. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais, celui-ci resta coincé dans sa gorge. Horrifié, il se dirigea précipitamment pour sauver ce qui restait de Neville. Il s'évertuait à combattre les flammes qui brûlaient son ami tout à retenant son souffle, quand Luna surgit de nulle part.

« Courez Messire ! » hurla la jeune blonde en éteignant le feu autour de lui.

Harry obéit, en retenant ses larmes, décampa vers la salle du trône. Il brandit sa baguette pour éloigner les flammes qui le gênait. Il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait détruit quiconque, osant s'interposer entre lui et son objectif. Neville était mort par sa faute. A cause de lui et de son fichu orgueil, il avait perdu un ami. Il l'avait abandonné lui aussi, tout comme ses parents. Il n'avait plus personne. Il ignorait si Ron était mort ou vivant. Bref, sa vie était un putain de désastre. Les larmes coulaient malgré elles. Brûlantes comme des lames chauffées à blanc. Il avait perdu tant de gens, des amis, des parents…La culpabilité le rongeait et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Alors que le château qui l'avait vu grandir, alors que Vicktor, son protecteur, avait changé de camp, Harry referma la porte du passage qui le mettrait en sécurité. Epuisé, il déposa Hermione délicatement sur le sol de marbre froid, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

« Harry, tout va bien ? fit une voix douce près de lui.

-Neville…est… mort…réussit à articuler le jeune garçon entre deux sanglots

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry ! déclara Albus en le saisissant par les épaules

-Si ! répliqua Harry, avec colère. Si je n'avais pas été si orgueilleux, si j'avais écouté mes parents… Ils seraient toujours vivants aujourd'hui…

-Harry, tout le monde fait des erreurs, répondit Albus avec sagesse

-MES ERREURS ENTRAÎNENT DES MORTS ! s'exclama Harry en frappant sur le sol

-Harry…tenta Albus

-Non…coupa Harry implacable. Où est Ron ?

-Il est parti avec Ginevra, Seeker et « Jeux du Sort » ont prévu d'attaquer le village moldu où habite sa famille, répondit Albus, calmement

-Merde, jura Harry. Il faut que je le rejoigne. Gardez Hermione ici !

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux, je pense que Mademoiselle Hermione peut vous être très utile.

-Je ne la mettrais pas en danger, Ron me tuerait… assena le jeune brun en fronçant les sourcils

-Tu as affronté les pires sorciers et tu as peur de Ronald de Walemby, tu me déçois, se moqua gentiment Albus avec un sourire bienveillant

-Vous oubliez à quel point, Ron peut se montrer violent quand…on touche à quelqu'un qui lui est cher, rétorqua Harry en tremblant.

-Et toi, tu oublies à quel point, il est possessif, il ne supportera pas de la savoir à l'écart, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ! répondit Albus, son sourire bienveillant vissé sur son visage.

-Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? » lança une voix sarcastique derrière le jeune brun.

Harry se retourna, prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, elle était beaucoup plus agréable, lorsqu'elle était évanouie. Elle se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, le teint pincé, son sourire hautain plaqué sur son visage.

« Je ne pense pas non ! rétorqua Harry avec fureur

-Je veux voir Ron ! exigea la brunette

-Vous oubliez votre statut, Mademoiselle, lui rappela le chevalier avec agacement

-Je me fiche de mon statut, amenez-moi à Ronald, maintenant ! ordonna Hermione en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme.

-Ron est mort ! » cracha Harry avec fureur

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit. Son cœur s'arrêta. Tout son corps se figea, douloureux. Comme si son monde s'arrêtait de fonctionner. Sans lui, ce n'était plus rien. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil ? S'attacher si vite…Ce n'était pas son genre !

« Harry, ça suffit, maintenant, trancha Albus avec raideur. Tu la tortures pour rien !

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! grogna-t-il en regardant la brunette d'un air contrit.

-Où est-t-il ? répéta la jeune fille en inspirant profondément

-Il est parti avec sa sœur pour sauver sa famille. « Jeux du Sort » et Seeker ont prévu d'attaquer le village où ils vivent. Ils veulent les détruire, eux et tous ceux qui les défendront.

-Mais, enfin ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi tuer des sorciers ? s'exclama Hermione avec indignation.

-Vous n'avez jamais rencontré la famille de Ginevra, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry

-Non, jamais, Ginevra m'a toujours gardé à l'écart

-Ron et sa famille ont toujours défendu les droits des moldus. Pour Seeker et tous ses partisans, c'est un signe de traîtrise expliqua Harry, inquiet. Ils veulent donc détruire ceux qu'ils considèrent comme impur à la race ! Leur mort est censée être un exemple

-C'est complètement ridicule ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Certes, Mademoiselle, mais tout le monde n'a pas votre tolérance, fit remarquer Albus avec sagesse

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda la brunette à vieil homme

-Vous allez prendre ces deux balais, répondit Albus en désignant le placard derrière lui. Harry, passez par les égouts du château et rejoignez Ron, le plus vite possible. Il faut que vous gagniez du temps. Protégez le maximum de maisons moldues. Ne tentez surtout pas d'attaques directes ! Attendez-nous avant de déclencher une guerre.

-Bien, monsieur, déclara le jeune chevalier en s'inclinant. Hermione, suivez-moi

-Il n'y a qu'un seul léger problème…hésita Hermione en rougissant. Je ne sais pas voler

-Bon, dans ce cas, dit le jeune brun en retenant un rictus moqueur. Montez sur le mien et accrochez-vous à moi !

-Mais…protesta Hermione

-Vous voulez venir ou pas ? s'agaça Harry

-Ca va, ça va. » râla Hermione.

Soupirant et marmonnant, la brunette monta derrière le jeune chevalier, elle empoigna sa taille, pensant à Ron et à quel point, elle aurait aimé que celui-ci soit à la place d'Harry. Le jeune homme fit un geste d'adieu à Albus et fila dans le placard qui les mèneraient vers les égouts…

* * *

Ronald et Ginevra volaient haut dans le ciel. Inquiet, Ron ne cessait de lancer des regards inquisiteurs autour de lui. Cela l'étonnait énormément qu'Harry soit resté au château. Il accéléra, voulant arriver le plus vite possible au village.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies laissé Harry se débrouiller. C'est lâche ! cria sa sœur pour se faire entendre

-C'est bien qu'il assume ses erreurs, répliqua Ronald avec dureté

-Bon sang, Ron, mais de quelles erreurs parles-tu ? s'agaça Ginevra

-Ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de t'en parler, répondit le rouquin. Maintenant accélère le mouvement, tu veux ?

-Mais pourquoi « Jeux Du Sort » et Vicktor veulent-ils s'en prendre à notre famille ? Je ne comprends rien, répéta la jeune rousse pour la énième fois.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'énerva Ron. Nous sommes trop attachés à la paix dans le monde des sorciers. Nous ne voulons pas détruire les moldus pour affirmer notre supériorité. Voilà pourquoi !

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? demanda Ginevra les sourcils froncés par l'exaspération

-Tu es trop jeune ! s'exclama Ronald sur le même ton

-Arrête de me sous-estimer, par Merlin, s'écria la jeune rousse avec colère

- Je te protège, c'est tout, arqua le jeune homme en virant à gauche

-Ce que tu peux être exaspérant ! soupira Ginevra en levant les yeux au ciel

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point notre monde est compliqué, répliqua Ron avec amertume

-Alors, explique-moi ! s'agaça Ginevra

-J'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répondit son frère avec calme

-Aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de me dire qui pourrait m'expliquer ? répliqua la jeune Walemby sarcastique

-Tu demanderas à Papa, lui répondit simplement son frère

-Mais bien sûr ! s'énerva Ginny en insistant bien sur chacun de ces mots, il refusera de me le dire, pour me…protéger !

-Attention, atterissage ! » hurla Ron en ignorant le sarcasme de sa sœur.

Ginevra soupira bruyamment, puis effectua un virage serré. D'une main experte, elle dirigea son balai vers le sol et réussit au dernier moment à incliner doucement le manche vers le haut pour amortir sa descente. Elle sauta agilement sur le sol et lança un sourire radieux à son grand frère.

« Pas mal, dit Ronald, un sourire moqueur sur le visage

-Pff, soupira-t-elle, t'es exaspérant !

-N'oublies pas ton rang, Ginevra ! » lui rappela Ron

Ginevra voulut répliquer, quand soudain, une silhouette élancée, apparut à leur hauteur. C'était un jeune garçon, blond. Il avait le teint pâle, les yeux gris et son visage exprimait une satisfaction malsaine. Drago ! Il se posta devant Ron, pointa sa baguette en sa direction. Le jeune roux réagit aussitôt. D'un geste ferme, il repoussa sa jeune sœur derrière lui, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Tu ne pourras pas protéger tes femmes éternellement Walemby ! déclara le jeune blond, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Ce soir, le maître et son armée vont détruire tous ceux qui te sont chers

-Essaye toujours Drago ! répliqua Ronald, le visage dur, la baguette brandie.

-Tiens, c'est étrange que tu dises cela, lui répondit Drago avec un rire silencieux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu, ta chère…Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?...Hermione. Elle était dans les bras de Perceval. Morte !

-NON ! hurla le rouquin en se jetant sur son ennemi

-Endoloris ! » clama Drago

Ron s'effondra sur le sol, amorphe. L'horreur envahissait peu à peu ses traits. La douleur s'insinuait dans ses pores. La même et unique pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête…Hermione est morte, Hermione est morte…Telle une chanson funèbre moqueuse et sarcastique. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mais, il n'avait plus la force de crier. Il s'en fichait maintenant, il ne voulait plus se battre, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Plus maintenant !

« C'est la fin maintenant, Walemby ! s'exclama Drago en s'approchant de lui. Avada…

-Ne touches pas à mon frère, espèce de fouine ! le menaça Ginevra, la baguette pointée vers le blond.

-Oh…regardez-moi ça, répondit Drago moqueur. Décidément, la famille Walemby ne cessera jamais d'être pathétique.

-Je te préviens, un pas de plus et…commença Ginevra

-Laisses Gin', j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec celui-là , lança une voix féminine derrière l'ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença Drago en se retournant brusquement

-Petrificus Totalus ! » s'écria la voix

Drago tomba sur l'herbe, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, les bras collés le long du corps. Hermione surgit derrière lui et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Ron.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Ginevra avec soulagement

-Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Harry, inquiet en abaissant sa baguette

-Non, ça va…Enfin, je crois, répondit la jeune rousse secouée. Et vous ? Et le château ?

-Brûlé, répondit le jeune chevalier la mine sombre. Albus et les survivants doivent nous rejoindre dans quelques heures. Pour nous…préparer

-Les survivants ? l'interrogea la jeune fille, circonspecte.

-Neville est mort, en essayant de nous sauver, Hermione et moi…lui répondit le jeune brun d'une voix faible

-Par Godric ! s'exclama Ginevra, épuisée

-Hé ho, les appela Hermione. J'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ronald, c'est moi ! Réveillez-vous !

-Hermione ? demanda Ron d'une voix faible. Je rêve, non ?

-Non, vous ne rêvez pas Ronald, je suis bien là, » fit Hermione avec un sourire

Ron saisit Hermione par la taille et l'écrasa contre lui, si vivement qu'Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Il sanglotait en caressant doucement la chevelure de la brunette. Il se sentait si soulagé, tellement mieux…La serrer contre lui, la sentir respirer contre lui était un tel cadeau qu'il en pleurait… Il pleurait comme un bébé.

« J'ai cru que vous étiez…Il m'a dit que… réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots

-Chut, c'est fini, chuchota Hermione en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je suis là !

-Je voudrais pas vous vexer, s'écria Ginny amusée. Mais, il va pas tarder à se réveiller. Et je voudrais pas être là, quand, il le fera. Alors, je vous suggère de rejoindre la maison de mes parents. »

Soupirant de frustration, la brunette se leva et saisit le bras du rouquin. Elle ignora le frisson de plaisir qui la parcourait, quand elle entoura le bras de Ronald sur sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. La tête appuyée contre les cheveux de la brunette. Ronald , humait son parfum

« Vous n'en parlerez à personne, lança le rouquin avec amusement

-Parler de quoi ? demanda Hermione en ignorant les lèvres du rouquin dans ses cheveux

-De mon sauvetage express, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser papillon sur la tempe de la brunette

-Je, je…balbutia Hermione à la fois mal à l'aise et excitée

-Je préfère ça, répliqua Ron en saisissant brusquement Hermione par les hanches. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, j'ai eu peur de vous perdre. »

Hermione était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Les lèvres du chevalier sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue, et sur le coin de ses lèvres la paralysait. Comment un garçon pouvait-il se montrer si tentant ? Avec envie, elle s'empara de ses cheveux roux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chevalier. Elle écrasa sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme avec violence. Le rouquin saisit la nuque de la brunette, brisa la barrière de ses lèvres et joua avec sa langue délicate de son aimée. Hermione étouffa un gémissement. Elle brûlait littéralement. Son bas ventre collé contre les hanches du rouquin s'enflammait. Elle avait vaguement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, des regards que lui lançaient Harry et Ginevra.

« Ronald, Ginevra ! s'exclama une voix furieuse. Venez tout de suite ici ! Il faut vous cacher vite !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 en ligne **

**Je suis hyper contente de ce chapitre ! **

**Tout s'éclaircie**

**Il y a tout ce que vous aimez, Du Ron/Hermione, un petit lemon (âmes sensibles s'abstenir) **

**Et aussi, l'histoire d'Harry, puisque vous me la demandez depuis plusieurs chapitres.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Merci à tous de me suivre, **

**J'adore vos petites rewiews à la fin de chaque chapitre **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le passé **

« Ronald, Ginevra ! Venez tout de suite ici ! Il faut vous cacher vite !

-On va se faire tuer, je le sens, chuchota Ronald en serrant un peu plus Hermione contre lui.

-Maman est en colère, remarqua Ginevra en grimaçant

-Tu m'étonnes qu'elle le soit, la dernière fois que je les ai vus…

-Ah oui, » répondit Ginevra en fronçant les sourcils mal à l'aise. Je m'en souviens…

Hermione fixait Ron avec curiosité. De quoi ces deux là parlaient-ils ? Elle connaissait Ginevra depuis des années, pourtant, celle-ci n'abordait que très rarement le sujet « famille ». Comme s'il ne fallait pas en parler…Comme si ce mot là renfermait un grand secret qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son chevalier. Son teint pâle et son air crispé confirmèrent ses soupçons. Il lui cachait quelque chose…

« Tu crois qu'elle sera là ? s'enquit Ron, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

-Bien sûr que oui, répliqua Harry agacé. Elle est toujours là !

-Je ne veux pas la voir, marmonna Ron, en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Je ne peux pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…le rassura Ginevra avec un sourire forcé. Tout ira bien !

-Je ne peux pas, ils vont encore me forcer…Je… »sanglota Ronald

Hermione sursauta en entendant la pointe de désespoir qui résonnait dans la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi, se mettait-il à trembler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Angoissée, Hermione saisit le menton de Ronald et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux océan du rouquin. Elle voulait lui communiquer toute sa passion, tout son amour, tout son courage. Elle voulait l'aider à surmonter le retour dans sa famille. Aussi dur que cela puisse être pour elle ! Ronald lui répondit en gémissant, puis embrassa sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce vous attendez ? brailla la voix

-On arrive, mère, répondit la voix lasse de Ron

-Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, Ronald ! Si seulement, tu nous avais écouté, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui » le blâma sa mère avec sévérité

Le petit groupe avança encore de quelques mètres et sortit de la forêt. Le soleil était éblouissant et donnait à l'est. Ils suivirent à pas lents, un petit chemin de pierre qui serpentait vers une chaumière. La brunette détailla la maison quelques instants. Elle était faite de pierres grises. Elle était petite et accueillante. Elle semblait très bien entretenue et pourtant, il se dégageait du terrain, une impression de…joyeux désordre. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Comme si tout y était organisé mais désordonné . L'herbe autour des lieux poussait à sa guise. De nombreuses poules caquetaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Devant l'entrée principale, se tenait une femme, qui semblait très en colère. Elle était rousse, petite et se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux, lançant des éclairs. D'un geste sec de la main, elle leur fit signe d'entrer, sans un seul mot de bienvenue. Ron, blanc comme un linge, serra Hermione contre sa taille et s'exécuta, Ginevra et Harry sur ses talons

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait trouvé la maison accueillante et chaleureuse, mais la tension y était tellement palpable que la jeune fille voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite. La mère de Ron, plus furieuse que jamais, se posta devant son fils, le regard accusateur

« Alors, j'attends des explications ? Pourquoi t'es tu enfui comme un voleur du jour au lendemain et surtout pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Ce que vous aviez prévu pour moi, ne me convenait pas ! répliqua Ron d'une voix ferme.

-Tiens donc, s'exclama la mère du chevalier, sarcastique. Nous t'avions placé sous la protection d'une femme qui aurait assuré ton bonheur. Dis-moi ce qui ne te convenait pas dans tout ça ?

-Je n'aime pas Fleur ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas être protégé, je voulais défendre notre monde ! s'écria Ron avec colère. Comme Père, comme Fred, comme toute la famille.

-Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, répliqua sa mère d'un ton sec

-C'est ça ! rétorqua Ron avec amertume. Tu as toujours pensé que je ne valais rien de toute façon…

-Non mais…

-Madame, commença Harry d'un ton calme. Ron est un très bon chevalier…

-Oh toi ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là. Sans toi et ton stupide orgueil, tes parents seraient encore en vie et nous serions protégés.

-Molly, ça suffit, déclara une voix masculine derrière elle. Discutons calmement

-Père, le salua Ron avec un sourire

-Ronald, Ginevra, dit-il en le serrant chaleureusement contre lui. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Nous aussi, père ! lui répondit Ginevra

-Si tu nous racontais un peu pourquoi tu es ici, Ron, demanda son père en s'asseyant. Et qui est donc cette jeune fille qui s'agrippe désespérément à toi ?

-C'est mon amie, Hermione. Elle voulait m'aider à veiller un peu sur Ron au château. Comme vous me l'aviez ordonné père ! répondit Ginevra en se rapprochant de son frère et de son amie

-Je vois et vous n'avez même pas tenu une journée. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

-«Jeux Du Sort » a embobiné Vicktor, pour qu'il brûle son propre château et veut détruire ces principaux opposants, c'est-à-dire nous…Pour ensuite, dominer le monde des Moldus, récita Ronald en devançant sa sœur

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer le courage dont tu as du faire preuve pour lutter mon fils. Déclara son père, admirateur

-Harry était avec moi ! marmonna Ron mal à l'aise

-Je reste persuadée qu'il aurait dû rester près de Fleur. Maintenant, il est tombé amoureux d'une servante minable. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel pétrin, il s'est mis… »

Ron se précipita vers sa mère, la baguette brandie, les yeux dilatés par la colère. Hermione le retint par le bras, lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave. Le jeune chevalier reprit ses esprits, inspira profondément et lança à sa mère d'un ton froid :

« Tu me fais pitié ! Alors, tout ce que tu nous as raconté quand nous étions enfants, Ginny et moi, c'était de la bouse de dragon

-Nous étions en des temps différents, Ron ! arqua sa mère d'un ton sec

-Tu nous disais qu'il fallait se battre pour ce que l'on pensait être juste, qu'il valait mieux mourir en défendant ses valeurs, que vivre en étant un lâche.

-J'essayais juste de protéger mes enfants ! le supplia Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

-En me faisant épouser quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas ! hurla Ron

-Ron, calme-toi, lui chuchota sa sœur

-Ronald, c'est toi,» lança une voix douce de l'escalier. C'est toi ? Tu es revenu ?

Hermione se figea contre le torse de Ron. Son cœur bouillonnait de colère, de haine envers cette mystérieuse fiancée. C'était son Ron à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle ne le partagerait pas. Comme une furie, elle se retourna pour fixer l'escalier. Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs et magnifiques se tenait debout devant Ron. Son visage ressemblait à une fleur. Elle était si parfaite qu'Hermione eut envie de vomir. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pouvait rivaliser contre un tel canon ? Le corps de la jeune fille était mince et sa robe bleue lui allait parfaitement.

« Mon amour, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit Fleur en s'approchant de son fiancé

-Fleur…dit Ron d'un ton indifférent

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir, mon amour ? demanda Fleur d'un ton innocent

-Fleur, écoute, commença le rouquin mal à l'aise. Tu sais à quel point je déteste te blesser

-Ron, je peux vous parler une seconde ? coupa Hermione avec colère

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Ron, trop soulagé

-Une domestique se permet de te couper ! » s'insurgea Fleur

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il était déjà entrainé par la brunette à l'étage. Ouvrant, une porte au hasard, elle le poussa à l'intérieur et lui lança d'un furieux :

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi !

-Croyez-vous sincèrement que je suis capable de cela ? répliqua Ron vexé

-Je l'ignore, je ne vous connais pas ! répondit la brunette, sèche

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me percevez de la sorte, rétorqua le rouquin sur le même ton.

-Qui est-ce ? Et qu'est-elle pour vous ? le questionna Hermione en ignorant la pointe de jalousie qui ressortait dans sa voix.

-Fleur et moi avons été promis, l'un à l'autre, il y a bien longtemps. Mes parents répugnent ce genre de pratiques, mais, ils savaient que j'étais en danger car j'étais ami avec Harry. Fleur a tout de suite ressenti, une passion sans faille pour moi. Quant à moi, je l'appréciais, mais je ne l'aimais pas…J'ai toujours aspiré à être libre et je me sentais prisonnier. Alors quand, Harry m'a proposé de le suivre pour rejoindre la Résistance contre Seeker, je n'ai pas hésité

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ? » s'étonna Hermione

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux en broussaille de la jeune fille. Complètement grisée par la sensation de chaleur qu'il provoquait en elle, Hermione en oublia son rang et répondit au baiser de son rouquin. Elle brisa la barrière que lui offrait les lèvres charnues et sèches du chevalier, pour jouer avec sa langue. Celles-ci s'entremêlèrent avec violence et envie. La jeune fille sentit Ron, glisser les mains dans son dos pour caresser sa peau, doucement. Ce simple contact provoqua un feu intense dans son ventre et elle gémit. Elle voulait plus ! Elle ondula du bassin pour le faire comprendre à son amant. Ron grogna et fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de la brunette pour y déposer un léger baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre…Il la voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui manquer de respect. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. D'un geste infiniment doux, il enserra la taille d'Hermione et lui retira sa robe et son bustier. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et tremblait, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal…Lorsqu'il eût complètement enlevé sa robe, il s'émerveilla devant le corps de la jeune. Elle n'était pas mince, sans être grosse, ses seins pointés vers lui ne demandaient qu'à être touchés. Son ventre collé contre son entrejambe était plat et n'attendait que ses baisers. Quant à ses hanches…Oh ses hanches ! Ron, ferma les yeux, devant tant de beauté, il ne méritait pas tout cela, Non, c'était trop beau ! Hermione, surprise par ce brusque arrêt, s'empara de son visage pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Messire ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète

-Je ne mérite pas…Je…Vous êtes trop belle pour perdre votre temps avec moi, soupira Ron avec une profonde tristesse

-Vous méritez cent fois mieux que moi ! rétorqua Hermione en fixant le regard océan du jeune homme avec adoration.

-Vous vous sous-estimez ! répondit Ron en fermant à nouveau les yeux

-Regardez-moi, Messire ! lui ordonna Hermione avec autorité. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler ainsi, mais j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés et je vous interdis de dire que vous ne le méritez pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Ron ! »

Ron la fixa, quelques instants avec incrédulité. Ses yeux océans reflétaient le trouble qu'il ressentait. Comment un si petit brin de femme pouvait-il dégager autant de force et de sensualité ? Chaque seconde passée avec elle était une surprise. Interrompant les pensées du jeune homme, Hermione s'empara de sa main, et la guida vers sa poitrine. Ron rougit violemment en sentant les tétons se durcir à son contact. Hermione continuait de fixer le visage du rouquin avec une détermination farouche et déclara d'une voix suave :

« J'ai besoin de vous ! Touchez-moi »

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant son appréhension, il laissa son instinct le guider et commença à dessiner des petits cercles sur la peau blême de la jeune fille. Hermione était parcourue par de petits spasmes électriques. C'était encore mieux que son rêve. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de brûlant effleurer son mamelon. La langue chaude de Ron le titillait et l'aspirait avec force. La tête de la brunette tomba en arrière et elle laissa échapper un halètement puis un gémissement. Elle se sentit si humide d'un seul coup. Tout son corps ne demandait que lui. Elle sentit son intimité palpitait si fort que cela lui fit mal. Elle saisit avec violence la tête du rouquin et l'appuya encore plus fort contre son sein. Le jeune chevalier grogna et augmenta la pression de sa langue alternant entre tiraillements et titillements. Hermione lâcha un autre gémissement. Elle devenait folle. Tout autour d'elle, changeait de couleur. Un coup sec à la porte la fit sortir de son extase.

« Ron ! Mon amour ! Consentirais-tu à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? fit la voix douce de Fleur à travers la porte

J'arrive ! » grogna Ron, en quittant Hermione à regret

Hermione se sentit frustrée. Jamais ils n'auraient leur moment. Traînant des pieds, elle suivit son presque amant et maudit sa fiancée

Harry et Ginevra se tenaient seuls dans le salon, intimidés. Ils entendaient des éclats de voix dans le salon, ainsi que les pas angoissés de Fleur dans la pièce au dessus d'eux. Plus habituée à entendre ses parents hurler, Ginevra attaqua la conversation, un sourire espiègle sur le visage

« Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer pourquoi, j'entends différents témoignages à votre sujet ?

-Qu'entendais-vous donc sur moi ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme

-Que vous avez fait des erreurs, que vous êtes arrogant et sûr de vous, que le monde des sorciers n'est pas sûr à cause de vous…Dois-je continuer ? énuméra Ginevra avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi, admit Harry avec un sourire triste

-Que s'est-il passé Harry pour que Ron se comporte comme cela envers vous…Je ne comprends pas… demanda la jeune rousse inquisitrice

-Je peux vous dire que je le mérite amplement, répondit le jeune chevalier en baissant la tête comme honteux

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ginny, incrédule devant tant de dureté

- Vous avez du temps ? s'enquit le brun en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

-Oh, j'ai tout mon temps. Père et Mère en ont pour longtemps et Albus n'arrive pas avant une heure, dit Ginevra en s'asseyant à son tour sur un fauteuil.

-Je suis d'un mariage mixte, celui d'une paysanne née de parents moldus et d'un vassal du père de Seeker. Cette union a été très mal vue chez les nobles. Et le père de Seeker a demandé à James, mon père d'abandonner ma mère. Mon père a refusé et il a été renié par toute la communauté et ils ont vécu reclus. Toute mon enfance, j'ai haï mes parents pour le mode de vie qu'ils me donnaient. J'étais trop ambitieux pour eux. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Vicktor et il a fait ressortir tout ce qui avait de mauvais en moi. A cinq ans, j'ai donc déménagé au château, abandonnant mes parents

-C'est pas possible s'exclama Ginny

-Je me souviens encore de pleurs de ma mère, continua Harry, ému. Elle me disait que le pouvoir n'était rien à côté de l'amour qu'ils me portaient. Mon père lui ne m'a rien rétorqué, il a simplement dit que je faisais erreur. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai donc vécu dans l'opulence et l'arrogance. Le père Seeker m'a appris à mépriser les petites gens comme vous. J'étais arrogant, sûr de ma puissance et de ma valeur. Un jour, alors que j'avais dix ans, un jeune homme s'est présenté au château, il était jeune, beau et diabolique. Il s'appelait Tom. Il est devenu très proche du père de Vicktor et ils ont renforcé l'oppression, notamment sur les Moldus et leurs défenseurs. Mes parents s'y sont violemment opposés et ont commencés à créer une alliance avec vos parents et Albus, le conseiller du Roi. Il y a eu des centaines de morts, c'était des temps atroces ! Vous vous en souvenait n'est-ce pas ? racontait le jeune chevalier, les yeux perdus dans le vide

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez rejoint vos parents ? demanda Ginevra captivée par son histoire

-Si seulement…soupira Harry. Un jour, alors que nous avions quinze ans. Tom est venu nous voir, Vicktor et moi…Je m'en souviens encore, nous étions en train de jouer à « Tuons les Moldus »…Il est venu nous voir et nous a dit, de sa voix doucereuse, que mes parents étaient mauvais et indignes d'être des sorciers. Nous devions donc nous débarrasser d'eux…

-NON ! s'écria la jeune fille. Ne me dites pas que…

-Je me suis donc dirigé vers leur maison aveuglé par le mépris qu'il me faisait ressentir. J'ai guidé Vicktor, par la porte de derrière et nous nous sommes rués dans la maison. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, mon père a sauté de joie et ma mère pleurait…Ils étaient si contents…Ils n'ont pas vu Vicktor avec sa baguette brandie…Il…a tué…mon père…Ma mère a hurlé alors que je dirigeais ma baguette vers elle…Elle m'a supplié de ne pas la tuer. Elle m'a dit qu'il était encore temps…Mais, je lui ai répondu que je ne voulais pas de l'amour d'une Sale Sang-De-Bourbe comme elle…Et je l'ai…fait…termina-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains come possédé

-Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ginny horrifiée.

-Je l'ai tué ! sanglotait-il. Je me souviens encore de son regard ! Ca me hante toutes les nuits ! Elle m'aimait et je l'ai tué !

-Et…après ? réussit à articuler Ginevra, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Je me suis enfui dans les champs, essayant d'échapper aux visions qui m'assaillaient, j'ai erré pendant des heures...Ron m'a trouvé, épuisé, dans les champs…Pendant des mois, il m'a parlé et apporté à manger, alors que je l'insultais, que je le méprisais…Mais, il a su rester patient et, au fil des années, nous avons sommes devenus comme des frères. Puis, je lui ai raconté mon histoire et lui, la sienne…J'avais eu des années pour réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait et je me trouvé monstrueux…Mais votre frère n'a pas fui…Il m'a simplement dit « Allons détruire Vicktor ». C'est comme que cela que nous avons postulé pour devenir chevalier Et me voilà maintenant !

-Oui, je me souviens des énormes disputes entre Mère et Ron, il voulait s'engager avec Albus… Mais, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous lorsque nous étions jeunes

-Je lui avais demandé de garder le secret. Ses parents n'auraient jamais compris l'amitié qu'ils me portaient. Après tout, j'avais tué mes parents, ceux qui étaient leurs amis.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger les enfants, lança Arthur en arrivant en trombe dans le salon. Allez chercher Ron, Hermione et Fleur. Albus arrive. Il faut se préparer…


	8. Chapter 8

**Enfin, le chapitre 8, **

**J'ai cru que je n'y viendrais jamais à bout **

**Gros manque d'inspiration et manque de temps ! **

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette attente interminable **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**A bientôt pour le neuvième **

**XO **

* * *

**C****hapitre 8 : Discussions et préparations **

Ron était mal à l'aise. Fleur l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Il était à la fois séduit et dégouté par elle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle avait été sa confidente et sa seule amie pendant des années. Mais sa passion débordante pour lui le gênait. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire quoi que ce soit…De peur de la blesser…Alors, il avait fui. Comme un lâche ! Il critiquait Harry mais lui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux…Hermione caressait son dos avec douceur, les yeux rivés sur la jeune blonde qui les dévisageait avec une stupeur matinée de colère.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? s'agaça Fleur, en fusillant le rouquin du regard.

-Ah, ça suffit ! coupa Hermione avec colère. Vous m'agacez à la fin, il ne vous aime pas ! Compris ? Alors fichez-lui la paix !

-Non, mais, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, répliqua Fleur, scandalisée. Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous pour savoir ce que Ron ressent ?

-Je suis Hermione, et je vous parle comme je veux. Je le sais, parce que c'est moi que Ronald aime » répondit Hermione en attrapant la taille du chevalier

Le visage de Fleur se décomposa. Son beau visage se tordit de douleur. Hermione sentit ses intestins se serrer. Même, lorsqu'elle pleurait, elle était magnifique. Une telle beauté ne devrait pas exister. Son visage en forme de cœur était imbibé de larmes. Et pourtant, elle réussissait à rester infiniment gracieuse. Ses grands yeux fixaient Ron avec un mélange de douleur et d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme lui, se tortillait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser. Sa tristesse lui brisait le cœur. Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait Hermione. Hermione, son amour, Hermione, celle pour qui il sacrifierait sa vie si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se détacha de la brunette et s'avança vers Fleur à pas lents

« Est-ce vrai Ron ? lui demanda Fleur en lui saisissant les mains et en lui lançant des regards suppliants.

-Fleur…commença Ron, la voix tremblante. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser et que je répugne à le faire…Mais…Oui, c'est vrai !

-Tu l'aimes ?! s'exclama Fleur, dont l'incrédulité la plus totale se peignait sur ses traits. Tu aimes une domestique ?!

-Ce n'est pas une domestique ! s'écria Ron

-Ah oui, pardon ? ironisa Fleur. Elle porte des guenilles, mais ce n'est pas une domestique.

-Ca suffit, répondit Ron, d'un ton sec. Je ne permettrais pas que tu l'insultes !

-Après la catin, la domestique. Décidément, tu fais de mieux en mieux, Ron ! Tu cherches quoi ? A défier, l'autorité de tes parents ? s'exclama Fleur, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

-La catin ?! répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

-Cette catin de Lavande Brown qui la suivait partout au château. Il l'a prise dans tous les sens du terme, si vous voyez, ce que je veux dire…dit Fleur en lançant un clin d'œil mauvais

-COMMENT OSES-TU MENTIR ? JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT QUOI QUE CE SOIT AVEC LAVANDE ! J'AI TOUJOURS EU LE PLUS GRAND RESPECT POUR TOI ! hurla Ron en brandissant sa baguette.

-C'est ça, Ronald ! Montre à ta chérie, ton vrai visage ! chuchota Fleur avec un rictus

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! » s'exclama le rouquin en se jetant sur la jeune fille

Il se précipita sur elle, le visage rouge de colère. Il oubliait complètement qui il était. Chaque mot prononcé par la jeune fille le rendait furieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer de respect, de le rendre plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était. Il arma son poing et frappa. Hermione, terrifiée, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle se précipita vers Ron et lui intima de se calmer, d'une voix douce. Celui-ci, obnubilé par la jouissance que provoquait une violence si longtemps enfouie, ne l'entendit pas. Il avait tant de colère rentrée en lui, contre sa famille, contre Fleur, contre le monde entier. Il était absolument incapable de penser rationnellement et tout ce qui l'intéressait était de frapper. Frapper jusqu'à la mort. La brunette tentait désespérément de l'arrêter, car elle savait qu'au fond, il était bon et que plus tard, il regretterait son geste. Mais là, il n'y avait rien à faire…Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle était sauvée !

Un jeune homme roux et petit entra dans la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque quand, il vit Ron frapper Fleur. Il se précipita vers le chevalier, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et déclara d'une voix douce :

« Ronald, arrête ! »

Un grognement lui répondit

« Ron, tu ne veux pas faire cela

-Tu n'en sais rien ! grogna le jeune roux entre ses dents

-Ron, soupira le jeune homme, je sais que tu es en colère et tu as sûrement des raisons mais ne te laisses pas entraîner par celle-ci ! Regarde où cela a mené Harry

-Tu ne sais rien de la colère Fred ! » répliqua le chevalier d'une voix froide

Le chevalier lâcha Fleur d'un geste sec, il inspira longuement et lança des regards autour de lui. Il fixa un long moment son frère et esquissa un sourire d'excuse. Celui-ci lui répondit avec une tape sur l'épaule. Puis, tremblant, Ron chercha des yeux Hermione. Elle était plaquée contre le mur, pâle, la bouche grande ouverte. Le jeune roux laissa échapper un gémissement coupable et s'effondra sur le sol.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Ronald. Franchement, tu me… lança Fleur d'une voix provocante

-Ca suffit, coupa Fred d'une voix menaçante en se retournant vers sa belle-sœur

-Quoi ? Vous êtes donc tous des peureux dans cette famille, ricana Fleur

-J'ai dit, ça suffit ! répéta Fred, la baguette brandie

-Fais comme ton abruti de frère…commença Fleur avec un sourire mauvais

-Ron n'est pas un abruti, l'interrompit une voix faible

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla Fleur en fixant celle qui avait osé la couper.

-Ron n'est pas un abruti, répéta Hermione d'une voix plus sûre. Vous êtes pathétique ! Comment osez-vous le provoquer ainsi alors qu'il n'a cessé de vous défendre. Vous ne le méritez pas ! Et si c'est pour le dénigrer de cette façon, je vous conseille de partir

-Vous êtes mal placée pour me dire de partir, répliqua Fleur avec un rictus dédaigneux. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici ! »

Ron lança à sa fiancée, un regard menaçant. Il saisit sa baguette, ses jointures serrés et blanchies par la colère. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se contrôler et lança d'un ton mesuré :

« Sors d'ici !

-Mais, Ron…supplia Fleur

-DEHORS ! s'exclama le jeune roux

-Ce n'est pas fini ! répliqua Fleur. Vous le paierez ! Tous autant que vous êtes pour m'avoir repoussé

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! se moqua Ron. En attendant, va-t-en ! »

Fleur se retourna vers le jeune roux et lui envoya un baiser. D'un geste prompt, elle saisit sa baguette et murmura « Accio balai ». Lorsque celui-ci surgit, elle l'enfourcha avec grâce et s'envola par la fenêtre en lançant un clin d'œil mauvais à son fiancé. Ron la fixa quelques instants, les yeux exorbités. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant un sens aux évènements qui venait de se passer. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et il détestait cela. Devant Hermione, en plus…Maintenant qu'elle avait vu son vrai visage. Elle allait fuir et le laisser seul…

« C'est fini l'auto flagellation, oui ! lui lança Fred avec un sourire moqueur

-Tu ne peux pas commencer par « Bonjour comment ça va ? » comme tous les frères, répliqua Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Après cela fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu…Où est George ?

-En bas, il attend Albus avec le reste de la famille…Quand à mon bonjour, il faut dire que toi non plus, tu ne me l'as pas souhaité d'une façon orthodoxe, répondit Fred en éclatant de rire.

-Désolé, chuchota Ron, en affichant un air penaud

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, le coupa Hermione d'une voix dure en se jetant dans ses bras. Elle l'a bien cherché »

Ron serra Hermione contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui l'avoir terrifié, de lui avoir montré ce coté si sombre de lui dont il avait honte et peur à la fois. Hermione répondit à son étreinte en lui caressant doucement le dos. Elle sentait sa peur, sa honte, sa colère, sa violence. Mais pour elle cela n'avait pas d'importance…Elle l'aimait…

« Dis-moi frangin, faudra que tu m'expliques, comment un idiot comme toi arrive à trouver des jolies demoiselles comme elle…se moqua gentiment Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Ferme-là et dégage ! grogna le jeune chevalier contre le cou d'Hermione

-Autant que j'apprécie ta gentillesse, répliqua Fred, je ne peux pas m'en aller.

-Il a raison, approuva une voix derrière lui, Désolé de vous couper en un moment si intime, mais Albus arrive et il faut descendre. Où est Fleur ? Tu l'as fait fuir !

-Oui Harry, répondit Ron, elle est partie. Tu sais à quel point, elle peut se montrer susceptible à mon sujet.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour les faire toutes tomber à tes pieds, tu n'as pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, se moqua Harry

-Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose, rigola Fred à tapant sur l'épaule à Harry

-Commencez déjà par lui arriver à la cheville et on en reparle, » répliqua Hermione avec colère.

Harry, Ginny et Fred éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient si semblables tous les deux. A démarrer au quart de tour comme un magyar à pointes en colère. Comme c'était drôle à regarder ! On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés ! Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le salon. Toute la famille était réunie. Ron se dirigea vers Bill, Charlie et George et les serra un par un dans ses bras. Puis, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé.

« Te voilà enfin, grogna Molly. Où est Fleur ?

-Elle est partie ! répliqua son fils en fronçant les sourcils

-J'y crois pas, tu es donc incapable de te conduire correctement

-Ca suffit Molly, protesta Arthur

-Mais, Arthur, il est irresponsable et ne voit…

-C'est un adulte, Molly et il a tout à fait le droit de se conduire comme il l'entend, rétorqua le père de Ron avec fermeté. J'en ai assez que tu le juges. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a dû traverser…

-Si justement ! le coupa Molly. Sans toi et ton irresponsabilité, il n'aurait pas eu à traverser tout cela. C'est un enfant !

-JE SUIS BIEN LOIN D'ETRE UN ENFANT MERE ! s'exclama Ron. CESSE DONC DE ME SOUS ESTIMER !

-RONALD ! »

Un pop les coupa dans leur dispute et Albus apparut dans la maison. Il était sale, plein de suie et avait l'air épuisé et triste. Derrière lui, se tenait Luna, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le visage, ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle et la couchèrent sur un fauteuil du salon. Ses sanglots étouffés résonnaient dans la pièce soudain devenue silencieuse et grave.

« Désolé de vous déranger, commença Albus d'une voix épuisée. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Ils sont juste derrière nous…Ron, Harry, vous vous chargerez de Drago et de Vicktor. Molly et Arthur, de Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Fred, George, Bill et Charlie, de Greyback et de Peter…

-Et nous ? demandèrent en chœur Ginevra et Hermione

-Vous vous restez ici, occupez-vous de Luna ! répondit Ron d'une voix froide

-Mais Ron…protesta Ginevra avec colère

-Ne discutez pas ! Nous n'avons pas le temps s'écria Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Attendez, tenta Hermione »

Soudain, une explosion retentit et la maison des Walemby s'effondra. Ronald se jeta sur Hermione et sur sa sœur pour les protéger. Des gravas tombaient de partout et la poussière les empêchaient de voir le groupe qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ron saisit Hermione par épaules et lui cria

« Fuyez, avec Ginny et Luna, c'est un ordre ! Laissez-nous !

-Mais…

-MAINTENANT ! »

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard et saisit Luna et Ginny par la main et transplana. Ron se dirigea à l'avant de la petite armée qu'ils avaient constitué, suivi d'Harry et d'Albus. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis n'étaient blessés et ils commençaient tout juste à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. D'un pas décidé, Ron brandit sa baguette pour se diriger juste en face de Drago. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Fleur accroché au bras du jeune blond…Ils étaient foutus


End file.
